Dog Tired
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Author’s Note: I don’t own any of the Inuyasha characters. In this story Inuyasha can’t take the mental strain anymore and wants to leave the group. THAT’S RIGHT YOU ALL HEARD ME However, it’s not just the mental stress he’s feeling that makes him want to
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Note: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.) In this story Inuyasha can't take the mental strain anymore and wants to leave the group. (THAT'S RIGHT YOU ALL HEARD ME) However, it's not just the mental stress he's feeling that makes him want to leave for it is emotional as well. It involves Kagome and Koga plotting against him with the help of Miroku. But what about Sango isn't she in on it? To make matter worse Naraku's got another plan cooked up to take out our favorite half-demon hero. Read and find out and review what you think.

Chapter 1-Breaking Away

After all they had been through together you would think it was simple for a half-demon such as himself to trust others as well as receive it. To not be judge by what he was, but rather by what he did in life that would defined him. Sadly this was not the case for the half-dog demon Inuyasha who was bound to a girl from another time that was the reincarnation of a powerful priestess he had loved 50 years ago. By a simple rosary necklace he was bound to this girl who couldn't understand what it was like for him all his life. She would "sit" him causing him to fall face first into the ground regardless of where he wasor how high he was in any located spot. He had no freedom, no life, and no trust in that simple girl named Kagome from the future. He was bound to her with that magical necklace like a dog was to a leash connected to it master on the commanding side of it. Yet, despite her attempts to as she considered it "train him" to be obedient he refused to be her loyal dog of a servant regardless of all the "sits" she gave him in trying to control him. Little did he know things were going to turn out in his most often unlucky favor not too soon from now...after things in his life really took a dive.

The day went on as usual for Inuyasha, along with Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala who were on their travels. They had been at it with the usual fighting and attempt to kill Naraku for all the harm the vile creature had caused them all. By mid-day on that mid-spring day they decided to rest a little while and relax near a lake that seemed to sparkle with life. That's when everything went wrong as an unwelcome friend entered their camp that was the wolf demon Koga who immediately started flirting with Kagome and then picking a fight with Inuyasha. "Come one Mutt I dare you to fight me or are you too weak and afraid to fight me," said Koga though he knew that if it wasn't for Kagome and the necklace that let her have power over Inuyasha he as well as the others knew the half-demon would probably give the deliver him the beating of a life-time.

However, before anything could escalate at all and to everyone's surprise, Inuyasha left for the lake to avoid any problems because he had too much on his mind as of late. He instinctively knew that keeping up the fight like he had done in the past would likely result in him getting a "sit" regardless if he did or didn't do anything, but at least this way he could avoid everyone and everything all together till nightfall. "Why would Inuyasha leave like that its not like him?" said Shippo in worried voice.

The most surprised by Inuyasha's actions however, was Sango who found Inuyasha just leaving without concern for Kagome being taken by Koga something she thought he would never do. After a very long while Sango decided to go check on Inuyasha despite Koga insulting Inuyasha and Kagome surprisingly agreeing with the wolf demon. "It doesn't matter if he stay's or not either way he's still weak compared to me," said Koga who was sounding very over confident for Sango's own as she went to find her friend

(Many miles away in a cold mountain side)

There was a simple house built into the mountain side and very well insulated to keep the inside and it's occupant(s) warm from the terrible freezing snow on the mountain top and side. Inside this tasty warm house lived a cursed priestess named Bova who was once a more turned into a cow half-demon by an angry priest who accused her of being tainted by the dark arts. Though there was no actual proof she had been however, Bova had no choice, but to defended herself against the priest only to lose. Bova had an unbreakable curse put on her and she was exiled from the world never to be seen or heard from again.

However, on one particular snow filled day she did receive a visitor in Baboon fur and pelt with a little girl beside him holding a mirror that created a shield against the wind and snow. The figure once more approached her house and knocked three times before the door opened and enter the house where the half-demon cow sat as she looked like she was creating something. "So Bova I see after all these years you still practice what you were taught when you were mortal despite you exile. I'm actually surprised that you would still be loyal to those who did this to you," said the figure as he stared at what she was working on while the little girl with the mirror said nothing.

"I knew you were coming to see me once more Naraku and had foreseen what you wanted from me so I produced THIS for you," said the old sounding voice of the half-demon cow.

"Yes. The books and vast knowledge I stole for you the first time I met you have bared fruit from the labor of work you did for me. Most impressive that your skills have not decreased from your exile to these mountains," said Naraku who smiled under his Baboon fur.

"The item you wanted me to create is the strongest thing I have ever produced Naraku and as such I can only give you one and only one of such massive power. The one reason I created this dark weapon for you Naraku because you gave me the tools to stay strong. For that I am giving you this to pay back my debt to you and so I can continue live up here in peace without anymore distractions from others who wish favors of me," said Bova who had a tired yet angry look on her face as she handed Naraku the dark weapon.

"So I just put this in a bow and fire it at my enemy right Bova?" said Naraku and saw the half-demon nod her head.

"That dark un-holy arrow will corrupt any soul that it pierces whether it's a full blooded demon or a human regardless of spiritual powers or not," said Bova calmly.

"I see. Tell me...what happens when it hits its target and the target in itself would be a...half-demon?" said Naraku out of curiosity.

All of Bova's eyes including her third one on her forehead shot open at that moment when she heard the last two words being mention by Naraku. "You wouldn't dare use THAT on me," said Bova in a threatening voice as she shifted slightly into a defensive stance.

Naraku raised his hand with an open palm to calm the half-demon cow as a way to reassure her that he would not harm her. "Not you gentle Bova, but another half-demon that so happens to me an enemy of mine," said Naraku giving off a wicked smile.

(Back at the lake)

Sango walked with her giant boomerang through the woods that led to the lake. She found herself feeling more worried for Inuyasha then she thought she should. It didn't make sense that she should be worried about Inuyasha in such a deep way since she always felt that was Kagome area of expertise...that is until they fought and she sat" him for speaking his mind. Sango decided not to dwell on the matter since it wasn't her business to pry into the love lives of two people...no matter how strange the relationship was. Sango eventually found Inuyasha with is back facing her sitting against a log of a fallen tree staring out into the lake as the sun started to slowly set in front of him. When Sango saw him so peacefully sitting their staring into the lake she thought she should turn around thinking he would like to be alone for a while. However, she noticed he was now slightly slumping to his right, but not as if he were sleeping, but more as if he had some point in time when apart from the group been...hurt? She couldn't understand why he would be like that and suddenly got worried about him once more. "Inuyasha? Are you all right?" said Sango as she walked over to him with some concern in her voice.

What she saw shocked her as she saw a huge diagonal cut like slice across his face and blood dripping down his face with his eyes half open. It was like he was stuck someplace or somewhere between sleep and death that Sango couldn't really tell. She was about to scream for help when Inuyasha grabbed her hand with left hand and then covered her mouth with his right to stop her from screaming. "Don't. The scream will hurt my ears," Inuyasha said in a quiet voice that Sango was sure only she could hear.

When Inuyasha sensed she would not scream for help or rather much less scream at all he released his hand from her mouth and the other from her hand. She looked at him and realized that whatever pain the wound on his face gave him had long passed by and he was waiting for the wound to heal itself. "Inuyasha...how did...?" said Sango, but was interrupted by Inuyasha who raised his left hand for her to stop her question and motioned her with the same hand to sit down next to him.

Reluctantly Sango did as such though she didn't know why she did, but if would have guessed it was probably out of pity for him or something along the line of the thin if not barely existing friendship they had. They never really talked to each other or really did anything together except fight Naraku. "Beautiful," said Inuyasha out of nowhere that caused her jumble her thoughts out of existence.

"Wha...what?" said Sango who was surprisingly started by the word Inuyasha used around her.

"The lake Sango...its beautiful in its own mysterious way. Pure, untouched, untainted by the things it ironically helps keep alive," said Inuyasha who had weird yet, relaxing smile on his face that made Sango feel a little uncomfortable...the wound still bleeding on his face not withstanding of course.

"Inuyasha...about my question a moment ago...I was just curious how you received such a wound in such a short time?" said Sango as she saw took out some disposable cloth she carried around and handed it to Inuyasha who just took it without question before dipping it into the lake's water in front of him and wiped the blood of his face after rinsing the water from the cloth down his face thus revealing just how deep the wound really was.

Sango gasped as she saw that the wound was in fact deep and if he were human he would have a scar on his face. If he didn't already have bled to death from the amount of blood that he already lost Sango knew he would soon if he or herself for that matter got it treated. "Just an old wound Sango that reopened after a while and will close shortly due to my demon healing powers. It happens when half-demons are either under extreme mental and/or emotional stress that they can't get rid of after a long period of time," said Inuyasha in a calm yet...tired voice

"What emotional or mental stress could you be under now? You haven't seen Kikyo for what seems to me the longest time ever in the times she been around calling for you. Everything is fine back at camp with the exception of Koga flirting with Kagome...," said Sango, but it was there at the mention of Kagome and Koga shivered in what looked like an almost uncontrollably if not frightening way.

To Sango it was as if Inuyasha were having some sort of massive body spasm that she had never seen before. It was almost like his whole body structure in its entirety had just collapsed under some invisible weight that he had been carrying for so long that he had in that one moment looked as if he were about to die in front of her. On instinct and of some feeling of unknown worry she immediately put her arms around him in a hugging sort of embrace and hoped the spasm would stop. "Thanks Sango, but respectfully I kinda wish you had not done that," said Inuyasha as Sango had been rewarded and the spasm stopped after a moment and it was then she realized her arms were now hugging damp clothing that was leaking a fluid from his body she had felt and smelled before all too well...it was blood.

"Inuyasha?" said Sango as she stood up and found her demon slayer uniform somewhat stained in his blood that came out of the upper part of his fire rat clothing.

"As I said before Sango they are just old wounds that have reopened from extreme emotional and/or mental stress. It will pass in a short while just give my wounds some time to heal themselves again," said Inuyasha calmly as if the wounds didn't hurt him at all as he continued to stare out at the lake.

Sango however, wanted some answers from Inuyasha whether he was wounded or not and since it seemed he was unaffected by his wounds she wouldn't feel to guilty to ask. "Inuyasha...why did...all those...those wounds...well…open?" said Sango who found that he even though she wanted to say her questions outright was having difficulty saying the words out loud from her mouth.

Inuyasha didn't answer her for what felt like hours when it clearly was only a few short minutes. "Because I learned a few days ago when you were away with Kilala and Shippo that Kagome doesn't...correction never loved me and was in fact using me the whole time like a slave is used by a master to do their bidding. She's been secretly in love with Koga this whole time and leading me on like some damned and blinded fool who can't tell a false truth from a true lie," said Inuyasha with sadness in his voice as he slowly and painfully (from Sango's point of view) got up from the ground and turned to face her.

Sango was in complete shock at what Inuyasha told her and yet, she felt some sort of happiness for him she could recognize in herself for the man. "But then...why not tell you and remove the rosary necklace from your neck to free from her control?" said Sango.

"She would never give up control of my life until I'm no longer useful to her or the others Sango. It is at that unfortunate day my demon slaying friend that Kagome, Koga, and your future husband of a monk that is Miroku...are going to secretly kill me," said Inuyasha making Sango go pale from the utter shock of his words at such an accusation.

"No! It can't be...they would...never..." said Sango, but she was too shocked to complete her sentence.

"They will Sango...they have the plan all set in place that will happen on the day that we able to finally kill Naraku. The reason I bleed Sango is because my heart can't take anymore punishment and my bodies old wounds were the only thing my mind could do so I wouldn't die from another stab of betrayal from someone I cared about," said tired sounding Inuyasha.

"How did...you come by this...betrayal?" said Sango who found her once more finding it hard to say the words she wanted to say.

"It was dark one night and I couldn't sleep, but my eyes were closed as I made a small attempt to at least sleep in a tree like I usually do," said Inuyasha as recalled that night.

(Flashback)

It was a cold night for mid-spring, but none the less Inuyasha was determined to get some sleep if only a little bit. It was then he heard Kagome getting up from her 'sleeping bag' as she called it from her time and started whispering something to Miroku who was now out of his. "Come on where meeting Koga not too far from here," said Kagome.

Inuyasha knew that Kagome would look over where he was to make sure he was sleeping so he kept his eyes closed and kept his face neutral though part of him wanted to scream. "Will have to meet Koga away from the range of Inuyasha's smell and then clean or rather remove the smell of Koga off us so we don't get Inuyasha aware of what were planning," said Miroku who Inuyasha was sure was eyeing him as well.

"Yeah if Inuyasha knew we were going to see Koga he would go nuts and I would have to use the rosary on him till he was unconscious. Then we would be forced to get rid of him ahead of schedule," said Kagome as they started walking quietly away from the campsite while Inuyasha used all his inner strength to stay calm and not reveal he was secretly awake.

After a few moment Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked around to find that neither Kagome or Miroku were in sight so he followed their trail as stealthily as he could. He found them in a clear somewhat far from the campsite and sure enough Koga was their as well. What made it even worse was that he saw Koga was kissing Kagome and Kagome was enjoying it rather nicely. "How are you dear? I hope that over grown half-demon isn't being too much of ass?" said Koga in a flirtatious voice.

"Don't worry Koga he's nothing I can't handle and besides if the stupid half-demon gets in my way I'll just use thenecklace to keep him in line like the tamed dog he should be," said a very cheery Kagome with a disturbingly sweet voice.

"As much as I hate to break up this little love thing you two have I believe we have more important things to address. For one how are we going to rid ourselves of Inuyasha once we get rid of Naraku? Since I will no longer have my Wind Tunnel at my disposal when we to kill Inuyasha we must think of an alternative method," said Miroku calmly to the two lovers.

"Well it won't be easy with Sango, Shippo, and Kilala there if we do it right afterwards so I think we better do it at night after we kill Naraku," said Kagome putting in her opinion.

"Good idea my sweet mate. You should trick the mutt into thinking that your going to give him the jewel then when your about to give it to him you use that command of your on him I come in, then kill him, and then we leave before the others get suspicious. We then go 'look' for Inuyasha then we miraculously find him dead, tell Sango a demon got him before Inuyasha killed it," said Koga finishing up their plan for Inuyasha.

By that time Inuyasha had heard enough and silently crept away in the shadows that he tracked them in and headed back to his sleeping spot. 'I can't believe this. I've been betrayed...AGAIN! And this time Naraku didn't do anything to start this. What do I do now that I have nothing left to fight for?' thought Inuyasha as he made his way back to the campsite and jumped back to his tree pretending he was asleep.

Shortly after Kagome and Miroku had come back as silently as they could to their "sleeping bags" not realizing that Inuyasha knew what they were planning against him.

(End Flashback)

"But if you knew what they were planning why didn't you just leave right away?" said Sango.

"I couldn't Sango...at least not till I told someone I could trust. Not once did they tell you what they were doing or what they were scheming because they knew you would clearly be against it. I had to wait till you returned and then for the right moment to present itself to tell you before I did leave the group," said Inuyasha seeing Sango's eyes widen in surprise.

"Where will you go?" said Sango who now wondered why she cared so much about where Inuyasha went.

"I don't know the destination till I get their Sango so I can't tell you, but if I get a chance I'll find a way to contact you so you know I'm safe. As for right now...you should get back to the group and say I'm fine. That way I have a head start before they try to come looking for me," said Inuyasha who saw Sango nod respectfully towards him.

What happened next surprised the both of them as Sango hugged Inuyasha for might possibly the last time with tears in her eyes. "Goodbye Inuyasha I'll try and stall them the best I can so you can get away easier," said Sango as her love for Miroku died and she felt a new one grow within her...for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stoked Sango's hair affectionately as he returned the hug with his one free arm. "Don't worry Sango I'll be all right. Just watch over Shippo for me and give him the bops on the head I would when he gets into mischief. It should keep him in line and set him straight," said Inuyasha as they broke the embrace and Sango walked off.

When she was clearly gone Inuyasha let out a sigh as pain slowly took him as another wound re-opened. From the area to his left a twig snapped causing him to turn in a defensive stance ready to fight despite his injuries. Out from the tree's and bushes a little child holding a mirror that Inuyasha recognized as Kanna appeared before him by herself. "Kanna! Why are you here?" said Inuyasha angrily as he readied his claws since he dared to try to use his sword in his condition.

"Master Naraku would like to speak with you," said Kanna in a simply innocent sounding voice as she held up her mirror a little higher as it flashed white for a second and then showed Naraku's face with out the pelt on his head.

"Hello Inuyasha I was wondering if we could meet...face to face," said Naraku from the mirror with his dark hair consuming the mirror in darkness and while his evil red eyes glow deadly within it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Unfortunate turn of events

"Why in the world would I want to meet with you unless I had a death wish?" said Inuyasha who still stayed in his defensive stance as a necessary precaution in case it was still a trap.

"I know the feelings that burn in your heart Inuyasha I've been watching for sometime through Kanna's mirror. I was hoping we could sort out an...arrangement if you will," said Naraku putting a smile on his face that made Inuyasha highly suspicious.

"What kind of...arrangements are you speaking of?" said Inuyasha who found he was breathing rather heavily.

It was then that both Naraku and Kanna noticed Inuyasha's weakened condition and Naraku decided it wasn't best to discuss business in the area. "We can't discuss it here Inuyasha and do to the nature of your horrible injures, you need to heal someplace safe. Kanna will escort you to a place where both of our presence's can be masked for a short time and we can get down to business while you heal," said Naraku whose face went serious casting aside all forms of suspicion.

"Very well, but if I don't like what I' hearing I'll kill you myself regardless of my injuries," said Inuyasha in a voice so threatening that Kanna silently suspected that Inuyasha could do such a thing.

Naraku probably thought otherwise because his voice and face had stayed calm despite the threat from Inuyasha. "Agreed Inuyasha. Kanna, please escort our guess to the spot where we may meet in a more...private setting," said Naraku whose face left the mirror and only Inuyasha brief reflection remained as he still faced the mirror.

"Follow me please," said Kanna in her innocent voice once more as she led Inuyasha to the designated spot.

Inuyasha found it harder to breathe as his wounds though healing were starting to catch up to him and deplete his stamina. "Where's Kagura and why isn't she with you?" said Inuyasha hoping to cover all the angles of where Naraku's presence maybe.

Kanna stopped for a moment and looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes locking her doll like ones with his golden amber ones. "Kagura died," said Kanna before she turned around and continued walking leaving a surprised Inuyasha behind in shock.

It was several minutes before Kanna stopped realizing Inuyasha was surprised by the news of Kagura's death so she waited for him to catch up. It took longer then expected due his wounds and his current stamina being depleted from all that had happened to him in a just a few short days. "How...how did Kagura die?" said Inuyasha who felt he needed to know.

Kanna waited till he was nearly behind before speaking. "Naraku absorbed her into his body for trying to be free from him," said Kanna as she turned her head slightly to see Inuyasha's face that looked horrified at such a thought.

"She didn't deserve such a fate," said Inuyasha as they started walking again and somewhere deep inside Kanna...she agreed with Inuyasha as well.

(At the camp site)

Right before Sango came back to the camp site she noticed she had traces of Inuyasha blood on her demon slayer suit. Fortunately she found a river near the lake and made a small detour and was able to get the scent of Inuyasha's blood off of her armor as well as the blood itself. She then made her way back to the camp site where the others were waiting for her to return with Inuyasha. They were clearly surprised that she had returned alone without him and Kagome began to become suspicious. "Where's Inuyasha Sango?" said Shippo innocently enough.

Sango looked down at the little fox demon wanting to tell him everything she had been told, but decided not to. Sango then looked at the others before speaking seriously to them all. "Inuyasha will not be traveling with us," said Sango and in that moment got everyone's attention.

"What? Why?" said Shippo before anyone else could.

"Because Shippo Inuyasha said he needed some time alone to himself so he could do a little...'soul searching' as he put it," said Sango trying to lie long enough to stall Kagome from preventing him to leave.

"Since when is he allowed to go anywhere without MY permission? I bet he went to see Kikyo being the lousy half-demon dog that he is," said Kagome angrily only to receive an angry glare from Sango for it.

"You make it sound like he's your property or slave for that matter. Don't forget Kagome he is a living being whose saved you on more then one occasion," snapped Sango out of nowhere.

"He's a dog Sango and like all dogs they need to be disciplined and obedient to their master's, which in Inuyasha's case happens to be...me," said Kagome as if what Sango said was of no consequence.

It was then that Sango snapped and ran up to Kagome and backhanded her causing a massive bruise on the reincarnation's now shocked face. "You disgust me. To think Inuyasha was once in love with you makes me sick you would destroy his heart like that," said Sango.

"He's just some love sick animal that has no business being what he is much less act like he does unless I say otherwise...through that necklace that makes him MINE!" said Kagome who was angry at Sango for striking her much less defending Inuyasha.

"Well then I guess he's no longer yours now that he's no longer here. You want him back so bad find him yourself without Kilala and Shippo," said Sango angrily as Shippo and Kilala stood by Sango on this.

"Sango why are you like this? You're a demon slayer for Buddha's sake Sango why get all worried over a silly half-demon?" said Miroku who tried to charm Sango, but got a hard fist to his face on the jaw line.

"I killed mindless demons that threaten people in villages not those who just want to exist and get by in this world without dying at the hands of a human or a demon. I thought you would see the clear difference...I guess I was wrong," said Sango.

Miroku felt his jaw line and made sure it wasn't broken. "I take you won't be traveling with is anymore then?" said Miroku.

"As much as I would like to leave you two poor excuses for human beings the one thing that binds us together is ironically Naraku. When he's dead however, I never want to be near you two ever again," said Sango with Kilala and Shippo in complete agreement.

Miroku respectfully nodded and Kagome shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Oh well since Inuyasha is not with us at the moment I suppose he needs to be replaced with someone more...competent and more trustworthy...like Koga," said Kagome as if the thought just appeared in her head.

As much as Sango was angry at Kagome she let out a mental sigh of relief knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't be pursued for some time till Koga appeared. 'Hopefully Inuyasha is far away from here and somewhere safe,' thought Sango though deep down she was already missing Inuyasha more then she was supposed to.

(At a different and undisclosed location)

Kanna led Inuyasha to multiple and massive hillsides that the half-demon had never seen before and could feel a strange energy around the place as if there was more to the terrain then one suspect of the place. Kanna pointed to the spot to wait and then left without saying a single word. By the time it took Inuyasha to follow Kanna to this untouched terrain he was able to heal nearly half his wounds a regain most of his lost stamina. "Well between most of my former friends trying to kill me and meeting my most hated enemy in my current condition...I think I'm okay," said Inuyasha out loud as he sat down to a boulder that had been sticking out of the ground.

Shortly after he sat down however, Naraku's poison filled insects appeared and then shortly after a demon puppet of Naraku's appeared behind them wearing Naraku's usual attire. "Hello Inuyasha I hope I'm not disturbing your rest after all the walking you did?" said demon puppet Naraku.

"I thought I was going to meet Naraku face to face, not his demon puppet of a toy. I don't like being deceived even in the slightest," said Inuyasha as he readied his claws for an all out fight.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha you'll open more wounds that way and you can't afford such things right now. Besides my demon puppet won't attack unless you attack it. Since I did greet you in some form I was hoping you would trust me just a little further involving the arrangement I discussed earlier," said the demon puppet.

"You did mention something along the lines of some sort of an arrangement, but now I'm not so sure I want any part of it," said Inuyasha as he stared to walk away only to be block by the insects.

"Just hear me out Inuyasha before you pass judgment on whether what I have to say is valuable," said the demon puppet of Naraku.

(Somewhere in the forest)

By now it was nightfall and Sango was riding on Kilala who was in the air with Shippo on her shoulder while Kagome and Miroku had to run to catch up in order for them to find Koga. Sango refused to let the two people she once called friends below her get remotely next to her much less ride on Kilala or Shippo when he transformed into his floating form. If Kagome and Miroku were going to find Koga they were going to do it on foot and not with her help. Since Koga had seen Kagome only a few days ago he hadn't left the area he had met her originally. When they caught up with him he was generally surprised to see them and even more without Inuyasha, which he realized was unusual and grabbed at his curiosity. "Hey Kagome what brings you here? And where's that flea infested mutt of a slave of yours?" said Koga making Sango's blood boil inside.

"He left us for some personal reason by I think it's something else, but we came here to have you take his place," said Kagome with anger in her voice in the beginning, but turned sweet when she mentioned Koga joining the group.

"Really because my information tells me Naraku is in the Hills of Forbiddance meeting with someone important in that direction," said Koga pointing in the direct area near the spot where Sango had met Inuyasha.

"So you suspect Naraku is meeting with Inuyasha to create a truce or perhaps...," said Miroku, but Koga interrupted him.

"...a possible alliance against all of us. It would make perfect sense for him to do that if he suspected something or he just could handle being the hero anymore...if you can even consider Inuyasha a half-demon a hero," said Koga crossing his arms on his chest in a stance that made think he was easily superior to Inuyasha.

"Well now that we know that let go see if Inuyasha is actually meeting Naraku and if he is we can kill him for his betrayal," said Kagome calmly.

'If this is true then this whole thing has irony written all over it,' thought Sango worriedly as she saw Kagome get on Koga's back as they now sped off to the Hills of Forbiddance with Miroku running and struggling to keep up much to Sango's amusement.

(In the Hills of Forbiddance)

"You want to me to what?" said Inuyasha in surprise.

"I want you to join me Inuyasha and help me retrieve the remaining shards of the sacred jewel. In return for loyal efforts I will let you use it to ascend to the rank of full demon. In return all I ask of you is that you kill your...former friends as payment...as well as slaying your former love that was Kikyo," said the demon puppet Naraku.

"You're some piece of work Naraku even for a demon puppet. At most I expected an ambush from you and Kagura being around to try and kill me. But from what Kanna told your master absorbed her into his body and now you want me to serve you as she did with you by your side. You have to be out of your mind to think I would hurt my former friends. I could never do that to them because then I would become like you and will become what I hate the most," said Inuyasha angrily as his teeth started to show.

"Kanna told you about Kagura? Hmm...Kanna shouldn't have told you that and now I'm curious as to why she did? I might have to great rid of her since she seems to have suddenly developed her own free will. Oh well...it matters not at the moment because regardless of whether you serve me or not willingly. I intend...for you to do so despite your...clear disagreement of what I've told you," said the demon puppet as it sprang out tree like roots out from underneath the Baboon fur and pelt.

"Go ahead and try to youNaraku knock off there is nothing that you have that can bend me to your will," said Inuyasha as Inuyasha sliced through some of the giant roots with his claws only to be hit in the side by one.

"Inuyasha didn't it ever accord to you I have prepared for this moment as I have with all my plans. BEHOLD!" said the demon puppet of Naraku as it took out the un-holy arrow out of his fur with one hand and a bow in another.

Inuyasha eyes went wide with shock as he tried to get away from Naraku, but found himself being hit yet again near a dying tree that was on the hill. "I won't...let you...do this...to me...Naraku," said Inuyasha as he found that the impact made it hard for him to breathe much less talk.

The demon puppet however, ignored Inuyasha's words, placed the dark aura glowing arrow into the bow, and fired a clear shot straight into Inuyasha's chest and into his heart. "Well then my old enemy... why don't we let that dark arrow I just hit you with be the judge of whether or not you will serve me willingly...Inuyasha," said the demon puppet of Naraku's as it laughed as Inuyasha screamed a blood curdling scream into the cloudy night sky.

Inuyasha had felt pain before, but never like this as he continued to scream for all he was worth and hoped someone would hear his cry of pain. In the meantime his body felt like it was changing as he suddenly on instinct started to remove his upper part of his fire rat clothing. Then he started clawing his chest over and over till his upper body was covered in his blood. His attempts to cancel out this pain with another wasn't working as well as he hoped and started clawing his face to create even more in some attempt to less the pain that had struck his heart. It was then the rosary necklace on his neck began to spark with life causing even more pain as he had then decided to grab the holy item causing the pain. "Get it off! Get it off!" screamed Inuyasha as he tried to break the thing that bound him to the girl who caused him so much pain before earlier.

"Whether you serve me or die here Inuyasha it doesn't matter because I win regardless. HAHAHAHA!" said the demon puppet as Naraku voice spoke through with sheer and utter happiness at seeing Inuyasha struggle through his endeavor as the arrow started to become absorbed into his chest as he continued to scream in agony in from of his hated enemy as he now squirmed on the grassy ground beneath him still holding onto the holy rosary.

It was then that Naraku stopped laughing as Inuyasha suddenly started pulsing with each passing second faster then the first on the ground. "Hate...you. I...hate...you," said a very angry sounding Inuyasha as the change had finally happened.

"What did you just say?" said the demon puppet seriously as Inuyasha stopped moving around in pain, but stayed on the ground still clutching the necklace.

"I...said...I...hate...YOU!" said Inuyasha who in a single moment broke the rosary in half with both hands and then looked up at the demon puppet of his mortal enemy with blood red eyes so terrifying that even the demon puppet looked somewhat afraid.

"What's going on? You shouldn't be acting like you want to kill me at all. You were supposed to be loyal to me like Bova said you would...so why aren't you?" said the demon puppet, but before it could think about this any further Inuyasha moved with speed that was never seen before and with his claws Inuyasha sliced through the demon puppet causing it to explode behind him in a blast of red energy.

(Naraku's castle)

Naraku had done many things in his life and a select few that were rare to do even for his taste. Having a temporary mental link with a demon puppet was one of them in this case as he had never done on such a high level before. Especially on such a high level impact that was received with this particular demon puppet. In fact the mental link was so strong Naraku had felt the after affects of Inuyasha's killer attack that the half-demon launched on the demon puppet. Needless to say Naraku found a pool of miasma colored blood leaving his mouth because of it and realized he should only create such links when required. "What...have I...created?" said Naraku out of sheer surprise as the impact of the attack forced him to place a hand on his stomach and another on the ground.

(Back at the Hills of Forbiddance)

Inuyasha got up from his crouch position feeling different physically, mentally as well as strangelyin some ways...spiritually. He looked over to see the decaying body of the demon puppets very little remains dissolving before his demon red glowing eyes. He already knew the change had altered him physically making him taller, stronger, more built, and faster then he was previously. Mentally, Inuyasha could feel his thoughts had come together faster, had become more collected and less conflicting as well as focused then they were before. Spiritually, Inuyasha felt new territory there unlike the others that were more familiar to him then this one as he felt his human soul was around, but it wasn't fading in the least bit.

This troubled him as he knew from past experiences that his transformations would make him blood thirsty and irrational, but now he felt calm, at peace, and in control of his desired actions. He knew what he was though the smell of the scent he received from his body spoke otherwise...he was a half-demon, yet at the same time wasn't. It was strange for these new feeling that took over his body to be at his command and under his control. Yet as this new strength came it also left him as he suddenly felt tired and he realized he over exerted his newly found power as he collapsed unconsciously onto the ground. 'Whoops. I guess I overdid it with killing the demon puppet. Oh well...I just need to rest and I'll be fine. What's the worst thing that could happen?' thought Inuyasha as he smiled before he fell unconscious unbeknownst to him Sango and the others had just arrived near him closing fast.

Meanwhile a little girl holding a mirror was down wind from them all watching the entire event that has taken place between Inuyasha and Naraku. "If I had to choose from being absorbed into Naraku and serving his enemy, then I choose serving his enemy," said Kanna in a calm voice as before, but with a slight trace of anger in her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-A light in the shadows

When they arrived at the Hills of Forbiddance it seemed peaceful enough and Sango felt that Inuyasha would choose this spot to find himself in his current state of mind. While she didn't know why it was called the Hills of Forbiddance she decided she didn't want to know and neither did the rest of fragile group. It was then they heard, saw, and felt an immense power of an attack being unleashed as well as the source of that power in the distance. It wasn't till they all got there that Sango gasped as she rolled a newly fresh transformed Inuyasha over. She saw his Tetsuigia was still in its sheathed state still attached to his waist. The ground was covered in his blood that came from what she determined were all self inflicted wounds. 'Whatever happened to you with Naraku Inuyasha must have caused you to do this to make an attempt to block the pain with another. I know I would have,' thought Sango as her thoughts drifted slightly to Kohaku and how he was a prisoner within his own body thanks to Naraku.

"Well what are we waiting for I say we kill the traitor now so we can move on and find Naraku," said Koga making Sango snap out of her thoughts as she turned and glared angrily at the wolf demon for the comment.

"Don't you dare! Inuyasha would never have made a deal with Naraku and you know it you stupid wolf demon. He left because he knew you were going to kill him after we had all killed Naraku. That is why he left us originally," said Sango as she held Inuyasha in her arms not caring to see the others shocked expressions.

"So he spied and caught us huh? Well when Inuyasha gets better I'm going to 'sit' him until he wishes he was dead," said Kagome with an evil smirk on her face.

Sango realized that until she looked down and saw that Inuyasha didn't have the rosary around his neck, but bits and pieces of it in his claws. 'Inuyasha is free. He's no longer under Kagome's control and is free to do what he wants. But is that good or bad now that he's transformed?' thought Sango who had unknowingly summoned Kilala to her.

Kilala was still in her transformed state when Sango summoned her and came to her mistress as Inuyasha was then put on her back. Kilala noticed he was much heavier then before, but then again he rarely rode on her back so it was hard to tell if he had gotten heavier. Even Shippo found that he was having a hard time holding the new form of Inuyasha stable as it was much different then what he was accustom too. "Sango what are you doing?" said Kagome questioning her 'friends' actions.

Sango glared at Kagome whose eyes told the reincarnation of Kikyo everything she needed to know. "What do you think? I'm going to take Inuyasha back to Kaede's so she can examine him properly. Maybe she can find outwhat is wrong with him," said Sango with anger and hope mixing into her voice.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with him and that is...HE'S ALIVE!" said Koga who leaped into the air to strike a seemingly unconscious Inuyasha.

Before Sango, Shippo, and/or Kilala or act a certain unexpected someone that they never thought would did on Inuyasha's behalf. It was Kanna who used her mirror to create a shield in front of the three living beings and one unconscious half-demon behind her. "You will not harm my new master," said Kanna whose doll like eyes showed a determination to protect something special to her.

Everyone was in shock as Koga, who was sent flying from his intended target by Kanna, got up painfully with Kagome by his side with concern. "YOU? What is an incarnation of Naraku doing protecting Inuyasha for? Unless...Naraku made the agreement and transformed Inuyasha into this new form," said Koga accusingly at both Inuyasha and Kanna.

"Is what Koga saying true Kanna did Inuyasha agree to serve Naraku?" said Sango while Miroku readied his Wind Tunnel for use.

Kanna shook her head. "No. My new master did not agree to Naraku's terms and in fact tried to fight the demon puppet that represented Naraku, but it was too powerful for him to stop. Though Naraku is responsible for Inuyasha's transformation...my new master is free from Naraku influence and was responsible from killing Naraku's powerful demon puppet," said Kanna as she turned and stared at Inuyasha with a sad look in her eyes that Sango, Shippo, and Kilala never saw before and wondered if what Kanna said was true.

"In any case I'm taking Inuyasha back to Kaede's to see about treating all the wounds on his upper body. (Sango pause's and looks at Kanna) If you want Kanna you can come with us provided you don't betray us or Inuyasha," said Sango who saw Kanna's eyes widen with an emotion Sango never saw before in the child's eyes.

"Thank you I would love that," said Kanna who was picked up by Sango and place next to Shippo who couldn't help feel afraid of having a mirror holding, soul stealing Naraku incarnation next to him.

"Sango what are you doing? Have you gone insane? Let me just kill Kanna so there is one less incarnation of Naraku's to worry about on our travels," said Miroku who was ready to launch his Wind Tunnel at the doll like creation.

"She saw what happened here Miroku and is cooperating with us. She may give us what information we need to understand what happened to Inuyasha. And personally, I want to know what happened as I'm sure all of you do," said Sango as she then signaled for her faithful feline companion to take to the air to Kaede's village leaving the others in shock.

(Several days later in the mountains)

Bova was surprised by very few things in her secluded time in the mountains, but this was the one exception that she was when a snow covered being that was Naraku entered her home after smashing the sliding door loudly to the side with a look to match his actions. "BOVA! You lied to me," said Naraku flat out with his blood pupil eyes burning as he stared at the half-demon cow.

"I never have lied Naraku and I didn't so to you either. I told you that the un-holy arrow was unpredictable when it struck half-demons yet you disregarded it as if it were nothing. If anyone here is to blame it's you," said Bova pointing a finger at Naraku while she took the other and that hand sand in it and tossed it into the fire not too far in front of her sending the fire a blaze.

Naraku let out a huff, but he admitted to himself that the half-demon cow of a former priestess was right and he shut the door behind him cutting of the cold weather outside. "The half-demon I hit with your arrow has an unexpected power inside him I did not foresee that overpowered the strongest demon puppetI have ever created that weakened me momentarily. I haven't forgotten you have the power of foresight Bova so I want to know what it is you see with your magic and demon abilities that grant you this power," said Naraku in a calmer yet irritated voice.

Bova was only half listening as she used her powers look at resent events as well as future ones. Her eyes suddenly opened to a point where Naraku thought her eyes were going to pop out their sockets as sweat from fear fell down from Bova's forehead. "This half-demon by the name of Inuyasha is truly powerful indeed Naraku. Never have I felt such power running through the veins of a half-demon in all my life," said Bova whose voice clearly had fear in it.

"What do you suggest I do to kill him then?" said Naraku as he waited for Bova to give him some advice to get rid of this new threat.

"You can't Naraku. I sense Inuyasha is more powerful then any full blooded demon that has ever existed. Even different types of demonic weapons or sorcery that have been in existence and forged combined together, cannot not stop this power no matter what you do," said Bova who was clearly scared out of her mind when she sensed Inuyasha's vast power.

Naraku was far from pleased at that moment with the response he received and left without saying another word except for five. "I...will...find...a...way," said Naraku as he opened the door and left the house to embrace the cold weather down the mountain.

(In Kaede's village)

Kaede wasn't sure what had surprised her more when Sango returned with a bleeding Inuyasha on Kilala. The wounds Inuyasha had inflicted on himself, to see Inuyasha transformed like he was, or to have Kanna by his side as Sango had Kilala carry him into the hut for the elderly priestess to examine him. "Where is Kagome and monk Miroku?" said Kaede curiously.

Sango told her everything that had happened with Inuyasha, Kagome and Miroku's little plot with Koga to kill Inuyasha after Naraku was dead. The meeting Naraku had with Inuyasha shortly after she left by the lake and all she had heard or experience with Inuyasha atthe time. "I fear for Inuyasha Priestess Kaede. I have never seen Inuyasha go through such pain before as well as such a transformation like this," said Sango.

Kaede nodded as she too had never seen Inuyasha like this before whether it was wounds or his transformation. "If it be all right with you Sango I would like to contact my sister Kikyo so she may help Inuyasha and perhaps reverse the transformation," said Kaede who saw Sango eyes go wide with fear.

Sango had a good reason to be since Kikyo wanted Inuyasha to go with her to hell and Kikyo's powers were more powerful then Kagome's. With Inuyasha currently out of it and unconscious Sango knew the undead priestess just may get her wish. "I don't know Kaede I was hoping you could take a look at Inuyasha while he is unconscious before doing something like that," aid Sango with a sense of fear in her voice.

"Yes, but I thought I would make another rosary while he was out and my sister who has more experience with Inuyasha in controlling him could see to it he doesn't wake up just yet," said Kaede who saw Sango's eyes widen this time in surprise.

"Another rosary? Kaede I thought Inuyasha had proven himself enough as to not to wear one anymore much less another one as a replacement for the one he ripped off while in pain. I can't explain it Kaede, but I don't think Inuyasha will become hostile to us along as were not hostile to him," said Sango.

"A woman intuition I would surmise from you lady Sango. An intuition about someone that was forged from loving that particular someone for sometime I believe," said Kaede causing Sango to blush slightly confirming the old priestess's assumption.

"Please Kaede. I...I ask that you do this for me more then Inuyasha. I've seen Kagome abuse the rosary time and time again in order for her to try and get her way. I don't want him to have one on him again when he's proven his loyalty more then once," said Sango in pleading voice.

"Very well Sango if it makes you feel better I will not construct a new rosary for Inuyasha out of respect for you. However, if he does become hostile I will be forced to make a new more powerful version of it that," said Kaede giving Sango one fair chance.

"Thank you Priestess Kaede for this you are both wise and merciful," said Sango who then bowed her head respectfully to the elderly priestess.

"Your welcome Sango, but I am still going to contact Kikyo so she will be here in case he DOES try anything," said Kaede emphasizing on the word 'does'.

"Yes I understand Kaede I will go see Inuyasha now," said Sango as she then ran to the hut where Inuyasha was to see how he was doing.

What Sango saw when she came into the house surprised more then shocked her as she saw Kanna not holding her soul stealing mirror. It was on the ground next to Inuyasha while she bandaged a heavily wounded area of his scarred chest. Shippo and Kilala had been watching her near the door so they would had a good head start in cast she tried anything on Inuyasha or them. "I'm sorry master I should have stopped Naraku when he tried this on you, but I couldn't. Forgive me," said Kanna to the unconscious Inuyasha as if he were actually awake.

Sango was surprised that Kanna would be apologetic to Inuyasha and refer to him as her "new master". "How long has she been bandaging him?" said Sango in a whisper that only Kilala and Shippo could hear at the moment.

"For sometime Sango and she keeps on repeating herself on how she should have stopped Naraku from causing him so much pain. It is so weird to see Kanna act like this it is almost creepy when you think about it," said Shippo and Kilala nodded her now small feline form in agreement with Shippo.

"All right you two watch her while Ilook out for Kikyo and the others since they should return shortly," said Sango who no sooner said those words then heard a tornado like wind blow outside knowing full well that Koga, Kagome, and a panting Miroku had arrived.

When the tornado left Koga looked around briefly to find the scent that would lead him to Inuyasha and Kanna and had just found it when Sango appeared out of the house. "I know he's in their Sango so get out of my way before I force you aside," said Koga as Kagome got off of his back so he could maneuver better.

"I told you before Koga you're not getting past me and even if you did you could never get passed Kanna's mirror," said Sango as she readied her giant demon slaying weapon for battle.

"Well see," said Koga confidently with a smile to match as he leaped into the air with a fist raised to come smacking down on the demon slayer.

Just then Shipp appeared at the door looking frantic at Sango who had her whole attention focused on Koga at the moment. "Sango! Sango! Inuyasha's awake and he doesn't look to happy," said Shippo causing Sango to turn her head to face Shippo in disbelief.

"What?" said Sango as red lightning came from the house and struck the wolf demon right as he was about to hit Sango clear in the face sending him instead flying into the sky and into a tree on the opposite side of the house.

Shippo turned around and Sango the same and saw through the door Inuyasha's blood red eye glowing with an unimaginable intensity she never saw before. Sango then notice he was stroking Kanna's hair affectionately like she was his daughter and he was a loving father. "WOLF! Don't...do that...again," said Inuyasha as the same red lightning that had hit Koga went around his demonic eyes with a purpose.

"I am so glad your alive my master. Please forgive me for not saving you earlier...I was afraid at the time," said Kanna who had tears running down her face much to the surprise of Sango, Shippo, and Kilala who had just seen what had happened to Koga.

Inuyasha's eyes looked from Shippo, Kilala, and reluctantly Sango to Kanna who had her head down not daring to face him for fearing his judgment on her. "My dear sweet Kanna I thank you for bandaging my wounds and protecting me against Koga when it mattered. As for not helping me...I forgive you for not aiding me because I too know what it means to be afraid at times," said Inuyasha calmly who then cupped her chin to raise it so she stared into his eyes and he kissed her on the forehead before hugging her, which she returned.

After he finished hugging Kanna in a fatherly manner Inuyasha's attention turned to those who were standing in the door watching him in disbelief. "Inuyasha...I don't...what you...did was...was well...incredible" said Sango who was practically speechless as was Shippo and Kilala who didn't even give a mew but just stared in silence.

"A small sample of my power Sango, but you do not need to fear me for I would not harm you or Kilala and Shippo. I like you all too much to hurt any of you," said Inuyasha in a dark voice that was both dangerous, yet calm as he looked into Sango eyes and winked real quick making the demon slayer blush a deep shaded red.

"How are your wounds coming Inuyasha?" said Shippo now that he knew Inuyasha was still his friend.

Inuyasha looked himself over and realized most of his upper body had been bandaged by Kanna while the rest of his wounds were slowly, but noticeably healing faster then usual. "I'll live little fox if that's what you're wondering, but for now I would like to rest by myself," said Inuyasha who slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep with Kanna slowly lowering his head to the hay that would be his pillow beneath him.

"We should go outside to protect him," said Kanna who then picked up her mirror and walked outside without even looking at Kilala, Shippo, or Sango who decided they should do the same as Kanna and let Inuyasha rest in the house till Kikyo got here.

When they were all outside however, Koga was being carried by Miroku and Kagome had an angry look on her face that looked like her head was going explode. "See Sango look what Inuyasha did to Koga. All the more reason for Inuyasha to be killed or possibly controlled right now before he does something more dangerous," said Kagome angrily.

"I hate to break this to you Kagome, but Inuyasha can't be controlled anymore because he's no longer wearing the rosary around his neck because he broke it. He's a free dog again as he was meant to be and not some pet for you to pick on when ever you see fit," said Sango who smiled at seeing Kagome's shocked reaction to the rosary not being around his neck.

"That...mutt...got a...lucky shot in...that's all," said Koga as he winced from the assault his boy had taken from the red lightning Inuyasha had shot from his body.

"I say you got what you deserved Koga considering you first tried to attack Inuyasha and then me when I was protecting him while Kanna bandages most of his wounds," said Sango as she looked at Kanna who smiled and Kanna did the same.

"Wait? Are you saying Kanna serves Inuyasha now and not Naraku?" said Miroku who could believe what he was hearing.

"Yes. I am forever loyal to Inuyasha. He is my master now till I am no more," said Kanna stepped in front of Sango till she was nearly in-between the two groups.

"I hope this means that you will be protecting Inuyasha for me Kanna?" said a new voice that came from their right (or left).

Sango turned her head to the direction of the new voice and recognized it instantly and knew who it was before she could mention the beings name. "Kikyo!" said Sango in surprise as to how the undead priestess with soul collector appeared before them so quickly.

"What are you doing here Kikyo?" said Kagome who had more curiosity then anger in her voice.

"My sister contacted me to examine Inuyasha and his newly acquired transformation however, (stares at Kanna) she did not tell me Naraku's incarnation would be here as his loyal and obedient servant," said Kikyo whose voice remained neutral.

"Well you can't see Inuyasha since he's asleep," said Shippo defiantly, but that only caused Kikyo to smile.

"Actually that works out well since I won't have to worry about him trying to fend me off with his powers that I sensed have grown dramatically since I saw him last," said Kikyo who without another word walked passed a worried Sango, Kanna, Shippo, and Kilala to the hut Inuyasha was in with Kaede now at her side.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Into the mind of the Devil

Kikyo walked into the house first followed by Kaede with Sango right behind her since she didn't want the undead priestess trying anything that would harm Inuyasha. However, for the undead priestess the first thing she did do when she saw Inuyasha asleep was gasp at his new form and the power he was releasing while he was sleeping. Realizing she was staring and what she was doing Kikyo composed herself and gracefully moved over to the sleeping body of Inuyasha, knelt down, and began examining his upper body, which she noticed was half bandaged while the other half showed remains of self inflicted wounds. "Why would you purposely hurt yourself like that Inuyasha?" Kikyo had unknowingly said out loud.

"I can answer that," said Kanna as she walked in not too long after hearing Kikyo gasp to make sure her master was all right.

Kikyo turned her head to face to Kanna who was holding her mirror, which glowed lightly to then show what had happened to Inuyasha in the Hills of Forbiddance. Kikyo found herself gasping once more at seeing Inuyasha mutilate himself after being hit by the un-holy arrow. When it was over the undead priestess turned to see Inuyasha was not wearing the rosary Kagome used to contain him. She realized that Inuyasha had used the entire moment he was in pain to break free from the necklace as well as numb the pain that tried to drive him insane. "I see and the incredible power Inuyasha wields is from that un-holy arrow that is now absorbed itself into his heart," said Kikyo whose neutral voice sounded somewhat sadden.

"Kagome and Miroku believe that Naraku might have some unknown influence on Inuyasha though Kanna here clearly deny it. They both wanted me to ask you to search Inuyasha's mind to see if any trace of Naraku exist within him," said Kaede out of nowhere causing Sango, Kanna, and Kikyo to look surprised by this.

"Kaede!" said Sango pleadingly, but Kaede raised a hand to Sango to stop any further argument or protest.

"I agreed not to put a rosary on him like last time Sango, but I never said that I trusted Inuyasha in regards to his new form and powers...regardless of what Kanna says or shows otherwise," said Kaede making Kanna's eyes droop slowly with sadness by the constant distrust that still existed with her being an incarnation of Naraku's.

"I will try sister, but his powers are strong and I believe when he is fully healed he will be much stronger then I or any other being for that matter," said Kikyo as put her hand down slowly to Inuyasha face before parting some silver hair from his now healed face.

She was just about to touch his face when a demon clawed hand grabbed it and a certain pair of red eyes with green pupils looked at her. This caused the undead priestess to be momentarily frightened by Inuyasha's appearance causing her to move back rather quickly while he slowly got up. She watched as did the others in the room as he stretched his well muscled arms as his muscled chest and upper body moved to his rhythm like stretching as well. In the process the bandages Kanna had placed on Inuyasha had ripped revealing his wounds had healed and were all practically none existent. In a single motion he was up on his feet with a smile on his face that exposed a rather aligned demon teeth that seemed to scream out "I bite". "Hello Kikyo. I do believe it had been sometime since last we met with each other...so why are you here now?" said Inuyasha whose dark voice went sweet to curious and threatening.

Kikyo couldn't answer him at first because she felt like she didn't know him anymore after seeing his full physic that was his upper body. Several minutes had passed and Kikyo had not answered his question and when she realized this she looked right into his demon eyes and felt fear in her body for what seemed so long ago. "Inuyasha...I...I...," said Kikyo as she couldn't even give a straight answer to him due to his demonic eyes power that to seemed to paralysis her very train of thought...or was it she still love him.

"You were going to access my mind weren't you? To see if Naraku might somehow have some influence over my head...correct?" said Inuyasha causing Kikyo to nod.

"I told them not to Inuyasha, but...," said Sango, but Inuyasha raised his hand causing immediate silence.

"I know Sango. You couldn't hide that fact from me even if you wanted to, which I'm glad you didn't because I would have been more angry then I am now," said Inuyasha as he turned from Sango to Kikyo who took a step back.

"Inuyasha I...," said Kikyo, but was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Save it Kikyo. You never asked me if I wanted you in my head and going through things that I don't want you too. Of course it doesn't really matter I suppose since the moment Kikyo did enter my mind had I let her I would her out...and with add force as an extra good measure to let you all know my mind is untouchable," sad Inuyasha as he poked the side of his head several times.

"I disagree," said a voice from behind that was Koga who had grabbed Sango by the neck so fast the demon slayer nearly blacked out from the force in itself.

Before anyone, but Inuyasha could comprehend what had happened Kagome and Miroku cam in with Kagome point an arrow at Kanna's head several inches away from it. Miroku had his holy staff block Kaede from intervening as well as keep Kilala and Shippo at bay too. "Koga. I would have thought from the last attack I delivered on you would have thought twice before doing something this foolish," said Inuyasha whose smile increased slightly.

"Shut up mutt! Kikyo is going inside your head and find out if you truly are under that filth Naraku's influence. I don't believe for a second that he would do THIS to you without trying to get you to do something for him," said Koga whose claws now covered half of Sango's face making her worry considerably while Kilala growled at the wolf.

"Yeah. I say if you have nothing to hide then let Kikyo in you mind. If you don't I'll blast Kanna with my arrow at this close range that not even she can use her mirror to block it," said Kagome as she got ready to fire.

Inuyasha just laughed at this finding their threats amusing rather then displeasing. "And here I thought things were going to get dull around here. All right Kagome I'll be fair and let Kikyo and ONLY Kikyo into my mind, but should you...harm ANY...of them...I'll make you beg for the depths of hell when I get through with all of you," said Inuyasha threateningly who stood a little more straighter then before as if to prove a point.

"Good. Now for an added good measure," said Koga who grabbed Sango giant boomerang and threw it at Inuyasha whose body was pinned down by the V-curve that boxed in his arms to prevent movement.

"A lot of good that will do you Koga, but none the less I'll humor you despite what you think of me being a servant of Naraku," said Inuyasha as he looked from Koga was with his back to a wall to Kikyo who he could tell was reluctant to go into his mind with her powers.

"Inuyasha...I...I'll be gentle I promise," said Kikyo as she raised her hand to his head and prepared to enter his mind.

"Don't be...it makes you seem like your getting soft. Besides Kikyo...my mind may not be so gentle when you enter it," said Inuyasha as her hand touched his face gently before summoning her powers to link her mind and to enter his.

(In Inuyasha's mind)

Kikyo found the trip go faster then she expected as she traveled through what seemed like a blue light that was a mental form of limbo or bridge to his mind. When she had reached Inuyasha's mind she didn't know what to expect from her former love, but only that she may not like what she saw. What she saw was darkness as well as felt dampness like a dreary cave with a white mist below that covered her feet where she stood. "Something tells me I'm going to have to find what I'm searching for in your mind Inuyasha," said Kikyo out loud hoping some part of Inuyasha would guide her through her quest.

What she got was less then helpful if not threatening as a sign appeared in front of her causing her to shiver slightly when she read it. "Abandon all hope...you who enter here," said a voice inside Inuyasha mind that startled the undead priestess when she heard.

"Inuyasha?" said Kikyo curious as well as worried since she knew what ever happened in Inuyasha mind would happen to her outside if she went too far into his mind.

"To a degree...yes, but don't get too attached to me for your destination is in front of you. Just so you know...you were warned for the Gates of Hell are open night and day," said the voice as a steel barred gate appeared and opened in front of Kikyo who found herself hesitant to go forward.

What surprised Kikyo even more was a shadow that crept up form behind her that has suddenly appeared out of nowhere and shoved her in before the gate doors slammed shut behind her with a "BANG". "Inuyasha?" said Kikyo surprised and even more so when the shadow that pushed her had vanished as it had came.

Kikyo got silence in response and decided she should continue on despite feeling she had been drawn into some type of trap. As she walked she saw many doors with locks on them each one with the title of a different memory of a single day, including the one marked "Kikyo's Betrayal". Kikyo stopped at that door and wondered if she should make an attempt to open the door or let it stay locked. Out of fear and respect she let it stay locked since she didn't need to remind herself or Inuyasha of old wounds that needed to stay locked up.

She walked down the corridor of memories stored in doors some had blood oozing out of them while others had chains with locks on them meaning that they stay locked. Some had screams of pain and agony echoing from them that seemed to never end that ranged from childhood to the more recent ones, which she tried her hardest to ignore even with a sign half way through that read "The torture of a bad conscious is the hell of a living soul". She finally went through the last column of memories and found a door with no identification on it except the words "Enter at your own risk Kikyo".

Deciding she had gotten this far without so much as an attack she opened the door and entered the room to find a long black hared, fire rat wearing, human looking Inuyasha looking back at her with a soft caring smile on his face. "Hello Kikyo. Long time no see. Oh wait...you never saw me in this form before have you?" said Inuyasha as if made a mistake, but Kikyo noticed a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Inuyasha...you're human? How? Is this possible...even in your mind?" said Kikyo who found herself almost as speechless as before.

"Being a priestess I thought you would have known that half-demons become human once a month for one night when all their demon powers leave them. I was no exception considering I am or rather was a half-demon though technically...I think I'm something else now," said Inuyasha who shrugged at the thought of what to classify himself as.

"I had heard rumors about that from other villages about half-demons, but I found little reason to believe in such things," said Kikyo who felt more calm and control of herself now then before.

"Well as long as you're here I might as well tell you that even though you traveled here into my mind as a whole I'm sorry to disappoint you and the other when I say there is no presence of Naraku in here what so ever," said human Inuyasha casually.

"I would like to see that for myself if you don't mind," said Kikyo who couldn't see what she had to risk by being in this room.

"Oh I don't mind, its my OTHER half...that minds Kikyo and so far he feels he's been patient with you long enough to give some time to leave here before he comes looking for you. When that happens you know as well as I do that whatever happens here will happen to you out their," said human Inuyasha point to a pair of blood red oval spheres that showed what Inuyasha saw through his eyes.

Kikyo turned to see through the I saw Koga arguing with Shippo about why half-breeds were so weak that they didn't deserve to live and should be exterminated. Sango was apparently trying to fight off Koga who still had her by the neck. Kagome still had her arrow trained on Kanna though Kikyo could see Kagome's eyes switch momentarily ever so often from Kanna to Inuyasha with a look to kill him with the arrow instead of Kanna. "Tell me...Inuyasha why are they acting like this towards you?" said Kikyo who didn't truly understand the nature of the situation between him and her reincarnation.

"She...Kagome wants me as whole dead and buried as you once did when you thought I had betrayed you so long ago," said human Inuyasha with sadness in his voice and eyes that Kikyo clearly saw.

"Inuyasha...I...didn't mean it...it to...," said Kikyo, but was interrupted by a voice more terrifying then the first one that spoke to her when she first enter Inuyasha's mind.

"SILENCE! KAGOME LIKE YOU TRIED TO KILL ME KIKYO! BUT AS YOU WELL KNOW...I'M THE ONE, WHO DOES THE KILLING! GET OUT KIKYO! GET OUT AND STAY OUT!" said the demonic voice as two demonic eyes and teeth appeared above the human version of Inuyasha.

(Back into reality)

Before Kikyo knew what was happening she was picked up by an invisible force and sent flying out all the places she traveled up to that point till she was flown out of Inuyasha's mind and into her own with such force her physical body was flung backwards getting everyone's attention. "What the hell happened?" said Miroku and Koga a the same time.

By this time Inuyasha knocked away Sango's boomerang like it was nothing with an angry look on his face. "My patience wore thin...that's what happened," said Inuyasha as he turned his head to face the three people other then Naraku that wanted him dead with prejudice.

"That's not all what happened now talk or we start causing harm," said Koga in a very threatening voice.

Inuyasha just smiled before Koga could react Inuyasha was a blur of speed as he elbowed Koga in the face, then a sweeping kick to Kagome, and then a swift uppercut to Miroku sending his head into the ceiling. "Kanna. I want you to take care of Sango, Shippo, and Kilala for me while I'm away," said Inuyasha and saw his loyal servant nod before he leaped through the ceiling and into the tree line.

"Inuyasha! Kilala transform were going after him," said Sango and without another moment too soon Kilala was big and taking to the sky with Sango on her back.

"Now do you see Sango? Now do you see why Inuyasha has to die?" yelled Miroku through the chaos and falling rubble of the little house.

Sango ignore him as Kilala tried to keep up with Inuyasha's speed through the tree tops while she was in the air. "Come on Miroku, Koga, and Kikyo if we don't stop and kill Inuyasha then were just lining up to be destroyed," said Kagome as she took her bow with arrows and chased after Sango and Inuyasha on foot with the other right behind her.

"Before this is over monk I intend for you to tell me everything," said Kikyo as she grabbed his arm and stared right into his eyes causing him to feel a prick of fear on his neck.

"Yes Priestess Kikyo I will reveal all in do time to you before this ordeal is over," said Miroku as the two picked up speed to catch up with the others.

Shippo tried to intervene, but Kanna stopped him with her mirror sending the little fox demon back several feet. What are you doing? I have to go after them," said Shippo who was slightly confused.

"Master Inuyasha said to take care of Sango, Kilala, and you Shippo, but the others are not here for me to protect. If you go out their to stop them you will be endanger and I cannot disobey my master," said Kanna calmly as before.

"But the others are in trouble so why not protect them as well?" said Shippo angrily.

"Master Inuyasha will protect them little one do not worry. I have faith in my master's abilities as should you," said Kanna whose voice seemed to echo confidence in her new master.

"I hope so Kanna. For Inuyasha's sake as well as the others," said Shippo and it was then Kanna new the little fox boy was hoping for something that still echoed in his heart, but what it was she couldn't tell except it involved Inuyasha and another her master held dear to his heart.

(In the forest)

Inuyasha moved with only half speed since going full speed wouldn't be any fun with the others chasing him to stop his running or to kill him. It really made no difference since he preferred a little excitement with all that has happened with him and it being boring up till now with the considerable spike of adrenaline. Inuyasha looked up occasionally to see Kilala with Sango who had her weapon with her, which meant the others wouldn't be that far behind. "Good. It's about time things picked up around here and I know just how to do it," said Inuyasha out loud as an arrow whizzed passed his head making him smile even more.

Kagome was on Koga's back trying to get a clear shot, but the terrain and Koga's own wind was throwing off her aim causing her to miss with every shot she fired. "Koga hold still so I can get a straight shot," said Kagome while Koga mumbled something under his breath Kagome couldn't hear.

Kikyo got in a few shots, but like her reincarnation she missed several times in hitting Inuyasha. Granted the aim of the arrow weren't lethally intended, but if they were to hit Inuyasha they would on contact paralyze him after his body hit a tree. 'What makes you to do this Inuyasha? Is it Naraku? Some form of emotional pain? Why does that foolish girl Kagome want to kill you make your demon side angry at me?" thought Kikyo as so many questions buzzed through.

By this time Inuyasha's speed started to increased so everyone chasing him could now only barely see him much less try to shoot what they thought might be Inuyasha. All except Kilala and Sango who had flow ahead of Inuyasha to spring a trap to stop him and get some answers from Inuyasha's strange behavior. Unknown to the two however, their plan was seen long before it went into motion the moment Inuyasha had increased his speed. While Kilala and Sango waited for Inuyasha to appear the half-demon struck turning their trap against them and knocked Sango off Kilala and into the trees below. Before Kilala knew what was happening grabbed her by the throat while still behind her used his weight and strength to send her spiraling down head first. "Going down?" said Inuyasha sarcastically as he tilted Kilala's head at an angle at the last minute so she would hit the ground some what softly and only be knocked unconscious.

Inuyasha checked to see if her feline friend was all right before he jumped into the trees and went of to find Sango, who at that moment was clearly lost and somewhat injured with minor bruises from the fall. Inuyasha saw Sango limp with her weapon on her back, but she clearly couldn't wield it to its full potential with all her bruises. She turned her back unsuspecting he was above her in the trees hidden in their shadow that was the shade they gave off from the sun. It was then Inuyasha pounced on Sango; After several rolls and tossing her boomerang as well as her sword aside Inuyasha had her pinned down on the ground and at his mercy. "Hello Sango I missed you. Strange that its only been short while and yet I feel as if I have been without you for day's, months, and what even feels like years. I think its time we played one of my games now that the others have played all of there's. Let's play," said Inuyasha who let out a growl and smile at his prey while Sango just tired to continue in her struggle to get out from his incredible strength.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Surprises, Fights, and Kisses

Sango struggled valiantly against Inuyasha's incredible grip, but found that his strength was by far superior to hers. Another reason she struggled was so she didn't want to stare into Inuyasha's piercing demonic eyes that she had some how become entranced by. That and his new physic that she saw when nearly healed without the bandages, but that was beside the point. Eventually she stopped struggling though and for some reason that she couldn't comprehend she opened her eyes for a single moment. In was then she saw those red colored eyes with green pupils staring at her that seemed to make her heart want to just melt inside. "Tell me Sango do you still love the monk?" said Inuyasha curiously as he leaned closer to her clearly making her nervous.

"Wha...what?" said Sango as she continued to stare at the red demonic eyes that seemed to stare into her soul.

"You heard me? Do you still love that lecherous monk Miroku? A simple yes or no will do," said Inuyasha who clearly wanted an answer.

"N...n...o...no. No! Inuyasha I don't love Miroku. Not after what I...I learned from you and what he said to me. I could never love such a man who wanted someone like you killed because of what you are," said Sango who had a mix of nervousness and what sounded like passion to Inuyasha at the very end.

"Good. Because I don't think Sango...that I could stand the woman I love...loving someone like him who clearly wants me dead. Besides he would have clearly been unfaithful to you regardless of your marriage that would have taken place once Naraku was dead. For demon both full and half you know such an arrangement is bound to both till one or both are dead. That is what love truly is Sango and that is what I feel for you when I look into your beautiful fiery eyes," said Inuyasha causing Sango's eyes to widen widely with surprise and shock.

"Love...me? But what about Kikyo? I thought after Kagome...," said Sango, but was interrupted by Inuyasha who growled at the mention of Kagome and her betrayal.

"Why would I continue to love a walking corpse who is weak in comparison to you in every way," said Inuyasha as moved his face to the side of hers and licked it gently making her shiver slightly, but noticeably to Inuyasha who smiled as he did it again creating the same affect as the first.

"Wha...what do...do you mean...by...by Kikyo being...being weak?" said Sango who found Inuyasha's licking of her neck to be very...intoxicating to say the least.

"I mean that Kikyo is weak by relying on her powers just like Kagome and Miroku both do as well with there's. You on the other hand...rely on your wit, cunning, and that very beautiful brain of yours to help you survive, just as I do with myself. You and I are so very much alike it seems...only natural that we should be together," said Inuyasha as he now looked her right in the eyes again.

"What do you mean?" said Sango who didn't know what Inuyasha was telling her.

"I'll explain it more simply for you to understand. I want you to imagine the greatest priests, priestesses, and monks with holy or supernatural powers. Then I want to you imagine that power leaving them as quick as it came to them and throw them into a normal everyday life. Could they even survive without their powers that they relied on so much to get by in this worldfull ofdemons and monsters that gobump in the night? I would say no to such a question not just because I believe they can't, but I know they can't due to the fact they know nothing else that would help them survive. YOU on the other hand have had to survive hunting demons and monster with what you had on you, including your wits. I believe that you can survive where those fools can't and you know way deep down inside you I'm right," said Inuyasha smiling at Sango as she absorbed all the words of Inuyasha's words of information into her head.

However, as Sango did she had regained a great deal of her composure and had become serious in front of Inuyasha for what felt like a long time. "What if I told you I hated you too Inuyasha? That I wanted to hurt you for what you did to Kilala when you sent her crashing to the ground?" said a now somewhat angry Sango as she remembered seeing what he did to Kilala.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as if to ponder this information, but then shrugged and smiled again which slightly surprised Sango. "That possibility never accord to me, but even if I did hurt Kilala it wasn't too bad of a fall and I doubt you hate me enough to kill me much lesshurt me. In fact Iwould needproof of such anger and such hostility from you, which I doubt you can supply at this moment," said Inuyasha whose voice was sounding as if he was just daring her to try something and the half-demon knew she couldn't walk away from a challenge.

"You forget Inuyasha I'm a demon slayer we have to think on our feet even when pinned down by demons with incredible strength like yours," said Sango as she managed to slip through his grip on her arm and activated a hidden blade in her demon slayer uniform and swung it at him as it was aimed it at his neck.

It never reached him as his body seemed to vanish long before the blade met half way to its intended target. "I was waiting for when you would show some spunk and try to fight me. I was beginning to think I some sort of paralyzing effect of your ability to fight me, but it looks like your determination prove that brief belief wrong. Congratulations!" said Inuyasha as he clapped as he got in a fighting stance.

"Wait! You expect me to fight you?" said a surprised Sango, who had dashed for her boomerang when she heard him speak and get ready to fight her.

"Why not? It will be awhile before the others find us so I say we use the time we have together before I have to regrettably leave you again. That is till I can find a place of solid ground to stand on and I think I know where to go. But I'll tell you that later because for right now I want to see if you can actually hurt me like you say you will. Don't think you had me with that blade on the side of your arm Sango. I let you up when I could have easily have blocked your attack to my neck. You know that after seeing my speed on more then one occasion," said Inuyasha as he saw Sango picked up her sword and put it back by her waist.

"I'll show you what I know about you Inuyasha and that is more then enough to defeat you," said Sango whose voice had the fire that Inuyasha had loved about her for so long.

"That's what I want to hear Sango and I expect no less from the woman I want to mate with in the future," said Inuyasha with a mischievous smile as he saw Sango become shocked and lose focus for a brief moment.

"What...?" said Sango, but the brief loss of focus caused by Inuyasha's words made her forget that Inuyasha had vanished from sight again due to his demon speed and was hit hard on her side by Inuyasha's right muscled shoulder causing the demon slayer to role on the grass with lots of momentum.

Sango eventually stopped rolling and looked up at Inuyasha who smiled like a child who had just pulled a prank on another family member. "That was a cheap shot Inuyasha," said Sango whose face had a mix of surprise, anger, and a pouting look that made Inuyasha laugh as if she had told him a joke.

"Come on Sango you know as well as I do that in a fight with a demon there is no such thing as a fair fight," said Inuyasha as he got into another fighting stance.

Now Sango was angry as she threw her boomerang at Inuyasha, which Inuyasha easily dodged and then went on the attack. Sango barely saw Inuyasha coming as she drew her sword, but even as she did Inuyasha had tackled her to the ground knocking her sword aside as she was pinned to the ground by Inuyasha once more. "This seems familiar from a few moments ago," said Sango after she recovered from having the wind knocked out of her by Inuyasha.

"Looks like I win the little game we just played Sango and every game...has a prize," said Inuyasha as he moved in to kiss her making Sango's eyes widen so much that one would suspect she had demon blood in her veins.

Inuya...!" said Sango, but was cut off by the kiss Inuyasha placed on her lips that sent a wave of indescribable emotions through her body as the kiss deepened into a passionate one.

Unfortunately, like all good things...it had to end some time and it did end...rudely as two arrows went sailing at Inuyasha. One hit the ground next to him and the other hit the tree above him as the sound of footsteps and the sound of retracting bows with sacred arrows in them being heard coming towards them. "Another time perhaps my dear sweet Sango and maybe then we can explore our...potential relationship. Till then," said Inuyasha who gave Sango a quick kiss on the lips as Miroku, who entered the clearing seeing him kiss Sango became infuriated at Inuyasha to no end.

"INUYASHA!" yelled Miroku who threw several sacred sutras at the half-demon who leaped into the trees with a smile on his face as his demonic eyes glowed happily.

"Now now Miroku you had your chance and you blew it. Besides with the way you flirt with women you'll eventually get lucky," said Inuyasha who pauses thinking about that for a second before he starts laughing at Miroku as he runs off at high speed with Koga, Kagome, and Kikyo shooting arrows at him while Miroku looks at Sango before giving chase after him.

By this moment in time Kilala had finally awakened from her unconsciousness and had caught up toSango who was quickly gathering her weapons. "Kilala! Come on we have to hurry before the others kill Inuyasha," said Sango.

Kilala let out a growl when she heard Inuyasha's name since he was the one that gave her a splitting headache and knocked her out cold. None the less she obeyed her mistress who climbed on her back as they took to the air once more to find the half-demon Inuyasha once more. 'He better love my mistress for his sake because if he doesn't I'll tear his throat out,' thought Kilala as she followed Inuyasha's scent through the forest.

Currently Inuyasha was making his way through the forest near a little river stream that eventual spread out and led to a massive river that ended with a water fall at the end. Inuyasha had jumped on the rocks till he got to the last rock that was at the beginning of the fall. Koga along with Kagome on his back followed the half-demon onto the slippery rocks till he was several rocks away from Inuyasha with Kagome aiming an arrow at him with a smug look on both their faces. "It's the end of this river like road for you mutt. Once we kill you well go for Naraku and when were done with him and complete the jewel I'll use its power to become supreme demon king over the North, East, South, and Western Lands with Kagome here beside me as my queen," said Koga as Kagome took aim at him with the arrow in her bow.

Inuyasha just smiled as Kikyo came into view followed by Miroku who still looked as angry as when he had left after kissing Sango real quick. "Quite a predicament I'm in wouldn't you all agree? Either get killed by all of you or take my chances in water and down the fall. Then again there is a third option," said Inuyasha as Sango appeared right when he said the last part of his sentence.

"As far as I can tell Inuyasha the only option you have left is death," said Koga who looked slightly at Kagome who fired her arrow at Inuyasha who dodged it by shifting to the left.

Kikyo fired her arrow immediately after Kagome's missed causing Inuyasha shift his body to the left. "Well if that's how you want it Koga I'll gladly die...just not by any of your hands," said Inuyasha with a smile as he leaped off the rock and into the fall.

"Inuyasha!" said Sango in shock as she and Kilala were too far away to catch him.

'Don't worry Sango I won't let a waterfall stop me. Just have faith that I'll survive is all I ask,' thought Inuyasha winked at her before his body merged with the fall as he went into the water with a "SPLASH".

(A/N: I could have ended the chapter here, but that would be cruel so keep reading.)

A surprised Koga leaped over to the rock Inuyasha was on before he jumped into the waterfall with disbelief on his face. "Well I'll be damned the half-demon bastard jumped rather then have us kill him," said Koga while Kagome fired an arrow in the general area of where Inuyasha had landed in the water.

"We better go down there to kill him if he isn't already dead from such a fall," said Kagome with Miroku and Koga in agreement.

Sango looked over the waterfall while still on Kilala who was now flying directly over the watery edge of the fall. "Inuyasha...please live," said Sango in a barely sounding whisper though she hoped that Inuyasha had somehow managed to hear words.

Inuyasha however, couldn't hear her even if he tried or wanted to due to the sound of rushing water and how far he was down the immense river by letting the current take him where ever he let it. Unfortunately, Inuyasha ran out of breath and was forced to go to the water's service where he looked to both sides of the river before determining it to be safe and got out of it. "I think it's time for me to head over to the Western Lands to meet an old family acquaintance of mine. Watch out Sesshomorru little brothers all grown up," said Inuyasha as he took of to the west.

A short while later Koga with Kagome on his back arrived down the stream watching for any possible sign that Inuyasha survived the fall in the water. The wolf demon leader at that moment noticed a rather large patch of grass near one side of the river bed had been soaked as if someone had gotten out of river. "Damn he still alive! I swear sometimes I think he's part cat demon with his knack for survival" said Koga disgusted by how many lives Inuyasha seemed to possess.

"Can you still follow his scent Koga?" said Kagome hopefully knowing there was a slim chance she could still catch him.

"It won't be easy, but if we hurry I think I can catch him before he reaches his destination whatever it is," said Koga though he didn't sound to optimistic when he said it.

"The direction Inuyasha is heading toward the Western Lands where Sesshomorru is," said Kikyo who floated over to them with the help of her soul collectors.

"But that would mean he's going to see...," said Kagome whose face paled and could finish her sentence.

"Ses...Sesshomorru," said Miroku who was panting filling in the last word that Kagome so feared speaking because of the full blooded demon's power.

"Can we intercept Inuyasha before he gets to Sesshomorru?" said Kagome who wasn't sure what Sesshomorru would do if he saw Inuyasha in his new transformed state.

"Possibly Kagome, but will have to hurry. Let's go!" said Koga with Kagome on his back as he ran in the direction Inuyasha's scent led him with the monk and undead priestess behind him.

(Naraku's castle)

Naraku was fuming with anger like never before as he couldn't comprehend what Bova had told him back out at her mountain home. "How can I stop something so powerful it surpasses me and any other demon full or half without getting myself killed? I know for a fact that girl Kagome along with Miroku, Koga, and now Kikyo are after him, but how do I use this to my advantage? Maybe I shouldn't have absorbed Kagura into my body yet, but I can't just undo what I did since she might not be the same as before and she might actually be weaker if I did certain things differently in creating her again. Perhaps...I might be looking at this all wrong or for from the wrong way to handle this. Why get my hands dirty...when I'll let my enemies take care of killing my most hated enemy. If I'm right...then Sesshomorru will be his enemy as well and combined with the others who are trying to kill Inuyasha...even he can't stop all of them," said Naraku whose scowl turned into an evil smile.

(Castle of the Western Lands several days later)

Sesshomorru sat on his majestic throne as the Lord of the Western Lands getting some well deserved rest for the time being. Meanwhile the human girl named Rin was playing in a very secluded courtyard away from prying eyes with Jaken who wasn't having fun as Rin was occasionally jumping on him and riding on his back like he was a horse. "If Rin is acting like this now I can barely imagine what she'll be like when she's older," said Sesshomorru who shuddered at the thought only to be distracted by doors in front of him opening in front of him.

Sesshomorru looked at who entered with his eyes going wide with complete shock for the first time in a long time. The unexpected guest smiled at him with demon teeth and with glowing red demon eyes staring at Sesshomorru's amber ones. "Hello Sesshomorru. Your little brother needs a place to stay and unlike when I was a child...You don't have a say in the matter," said Inuyasha as he threw two bloodied demon guards in front of a still very surprised Sesshomorru.

Sesshomorru knew the two guards very well and both were very powerful, which was why he chose them as guards. Sesshomorru also knew that for his two guards to be defeated so badly, yet so silently by Inuyasha meant that Inuyasha's strength had risen considerably. "Inuyasha? You...you can't be that powerful to do that all by yourself," said Sesshomorru who had surprise in his voice as well on his face.

"Oh, but I have and I didas you can see for yourself. Feel more then happy to attack me Sesshomorru after all it is still your castle by birth right, but then...its also mine," said Inuyasha as he got ready to fight.

"You'll regret setting foot back into this castle my foolish half-demon brother and this time father's dying wish for you to leave this castle with your human mother will no longer prevent me from killing you," said Sesshomorru who drew Tokijin from his waist.

"All right then I make you a deal involving this fight and the wager will be my life IF I lose while I get to live in the castle as your equal...if not better half when I win. Unless of course...your afraid that you might lose to a half-demon like me," said Inuyasha in a very confident voice as his smile widen showing some very impressive demon teeth to a very suspicious Sesshomorru.

"All right Inuyasha I accept your wager, but before I send you to other side I want to you to beg for like the animal you are," said Sesshomorru as he got ready to strike.

Inuyasha smiled with a hunger in his eyes. "Fine by me big brother, but for the record...I don't beg...I kill," said Inuyasha as he drew the mighty sword that was Tetsuigia in all its glory as the two demons attacked each other with a loud "BANG".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Rulers of the Castle

The sound of the battle inside the castle rang through out the castle as clear as crystal as the two demon brothers attacked each other without mercy. Inuyasha however, had been toying with Sesshomorru from the very beginning due to his newly acquired power and transformed body. "What's wrong Sesshomorru? Don't tell me you've gotten sloppy while I wasaway," said Inuyasha who knew that by taunting him enemy he could bait them into an unforeseen trap.

(Kaede's village)

Sango had flown back to Kaede's village knowing that Kanna was the only true person who could help her find Inuyasha. She immediately jumped off Kilala and ran past Kaede before she could ask questions. Sango entered into the hut where Kanna and Shippo were and saw that everything was as she left it. Even the hole in he ceiling was the same after Inuyasha jumped through the ceiling to create it. "Kanna I need your help to find your master. He jumped off a waterfall and survived, but I need to know where he is and if he is all right. Kagome and the others are trying to catch up with him, but I think he can out run him till he reaches his destination. Will you help me Kanna?" said Sango hoping that Kanna would.

"Of course I will always help those to find my master because he is important to me...just as he is to you," Kanna bowing her head not seeing Sango brief blush that came across her face as her mirror glowed white for a second showing a shirtless Inuyasha, who was in a castle with his sword Tetsuigia drawn and deadlocked with another demon Sango had recognized all too well from past run ins with him...Sesshomorru.

"Oh no Inuyasha is fighting Sesshomorru and to make it even possibly more worse is he's fighting Sesshomorru in his brother's castle. We got to get over their," said Shippo frantically as Sesshomorru swung his blade down on Inuyasha who blocked the attack and counter with his own.

"Please wait and watch the mirror little one for all is not as bad as the fight would appear to originally be. Sesshomorru maybe a full blooded demon, but my master is the stronger of the two," said Kanna with a rare smile on her face that echoed confidence about the strength of Inuyasha, which convinced Sango and Shippo to stay to see how the fight would play out.

(Western Lands Castle)

Sesshomorru was clearly surprised by two clear things at this point during the fight with Inuyasha. One, Inuyasha's speed, strength and power far surpassed what any NORMAL half-demon possessed even in his transformed state. Two, Inuyasha was wielding Tetsuigia like a master swordsman in his transformed state when he shouldn't. 'Inuyasha shouldn't be able wielding Tetsuigia in his transformed state. He shouldn't even be able to control his transformed state much less beat me in it,' thought Sesshomorru as he then blocked a deadly blow from Tetsuigia that was aimed at his waist line.

"In case your wondering Sesshomorru about my transformed state and I know that you are because I can see it in your eyes. Let's just say you can thankNaraku for unknowingly granting me this incredible power I now wield and control. As for Tetsuigia...I think it accepts me because I still have people I protect with it...just not as many anymore," said Inuyasha who broke the dead lock and did a right round house spin kick in the air sending Sesshomorru into a stone pillar to his left.

Sesshomorru got up slowly knowing then that if Inuyasha had wished to end it right then and there he would have meaning Inuyasha was toying with him. Sesshomorru did not like being someone else's personal fighting toy nor did he like the opposite position since it got boring fast. However, in his current position Sesshomorru couldn't stand the hugely intense thought of loosing a fight to a half-demon in his own castle, when the half-demon was none other then his little brother. "You won't win Inuyasha...I won't allow it," said Sesshomorru as he felt his cold demeanor melting off his face and Inuyasha saw it almost immediately.

"Then show me what you got my brother and show me what it means to be a full blood demon who is the Lord of the Western Lands," said Inuyasha baiting Sesshomorru in deeper then before with a motion of his free left hand.

(Kaede's Village)

Sango was on Kilala with Shippo and Kanna as they got ready tohead to the Western Lands using a shortcut Inuyasha once told her about. He told her one night when a conversation sprung up about the Western Lands how to reach the Western Lands from Kaede's village in less then a day. "Sango do you truly believe you have to go find Inuyasha now in the Western Lands? That is very dangerous territory to enter my dear even for a demon slayer such as ye child," said Kaede worriedly.

"Priestess Kaede please understand I have to go because Kagome and the others could still attack Inuyasha while he is distracted by Sesshomorru and could kill them both. I care for Inuyasha and I don't want to see them hurt him," said Sango as Kilala took to the air to the Western Lands.

Kaede sighed as she saw the group head to the Western Lands to catch up with Inuyasha and the others that wanted to kill him. "To be in love I truly fear is a crime in itself if not a sake' barrel full of irony," said Kaede who feared for them all.

(Western Lands Castle)

Sesshomorru leaped at Inuyasha and swung his blade at Inuyasha deflected the attack with his sword while holding it with one hand while then kneeing the demon lord before knocking him down with his free left hand. The two blows devastating blows were too powerful for Inuyasha's brother to recover from and both had effectively help defeat Sesshomorru. At that moment Rin had run into the throne room and saw Inuyasha now standing over Sesshomorru with the tip of his blade over her lord's throat. "No! Lord Sesshomorru! Please don't kill him mister. He's...he's all Rin has and...Rin is absolutely nothing without him. Rin will be nothing without him," said Rin after she ran desperately to Sesshomorru's side crying tears of sorrow that moved Inuyasha's heart.

"You care for Sesshomorru like a father don't you little one?" said Inuyasha as he moved his blade from Sesshomorru's neck to Rin's innocent looking face.

"Y...yes sir. Rin is alive because of Lord Sesshomorru brought Rin back to life after Rin died for what seemed so long. Rin owes Sesshomorru Rin's life now and forever," said Rin whose voice spoke fluidly at first after the brief stutter despite having a blade near her face.

"I see. So my brother is not as cold heart one might let one believe. Interesting to say the least when it comes to someone like Sesshomorru. However, just as you owe your life to my demon brother...Rin. My brother now owes his life to me till I see fit to release him of that burden or till I die at the hands of my enemies. Right Sesshomorru?" said Inuyasha who knew Sesshomorru's response before it left his lips.

"Yes Inuyasha you are correct. As per our earlier wager for this fight I hereby allow you to live in this castle as long as you like and recognize you as an equal in our family and clan," said Sesshomorru who saw Inuyasha smile when he said that and put the blade that was Tetsuigia away into its sheathe.

"Good because soon a group of uninvited guests that want me dead will becoming here and I need your helpas well as want your support to drive them away," said Inuyasha as the demon Lord of the Western Lands that was Sesshomorru got up from the ground with Rin's kind assistance and put Tokijin back by his waist.

"Who?" said Sesshomorru who was both curious and suspicious about Inuyasha's words about a group of people wanting him dead since it seemed...unnatural.

"Let's just say that they areold acquaintances of mine I once trusted with my life. Now they are my enemies who have betrayed that trust and wish my life to end," said Inuyasha whose voice sounded sad and hurt when he spoke.

"That girl Kagome and your fellow allies that you traveled with to fight and kill Naraku have betrayed you. They wanted youdead because you were half-demon and they hated you despite all the good you did for them and all the times you saved them from death," said Sesshomorru surmised.

"Yes. However, there were a select few in the group who do want me dead that are also searching for me. But knowing her she will try a different approach to find me," said Inuyasha whose heart seemed to lighten when he was speaking about those who cared for him.

"She?" said Sesshomorru curiously.

"Sango the demon slayer, her faithful cat demon Kilala, the lovable demon fox of a child Shippo are all loyal to me, and Kanna of the mirror," said Inuyasha who felt the comfort he had wanted for so long when he said those names.

"Kanna! Naraku's incarnation serves you! Why?" said Sesshomorru who found it quite surprising that the most loyal of Naraku's incarnation would join his brother.

"Because of Kagura who was killed by Naraku by being absorbed back into Naraku's body and Kanna fears she may in fact be next. She knows I am more powerful then her former master and will gladly serve me loyally for protection against Naraku," said Inuyasha who saw Sesshomorru think about it for a moment before nodding as he nearly shuddered at the thought of being absorbed into Naraku.

Before more discussion could be brought to this matter with Naraku a certain group of people entered the room of the castle looking quite angry at Inuyasha. "Time to die mutt," said Koga as Kagome, Kikyo, and Miroku came up from behind him.

"Such rude guests have entered our home my brother wouldn't agree? (Sesshomorru stays silent and just nods) Let's show themwhat it meansto enter ones castle uninvited and threaten the owners in such a stupid way," said Inuyasha who smiles as Sesshomorru shifts his position slightly to shield Rin from the intruders of the castle.

"You want them to die or just have them thrown out? After all my brother...they are or rather were your former friends," said Sesshomorru as Rin realizing the danger that was in front of her ran and hid behind Sesshomorru's throne.

"After their on the ground beaten and defeated I will decide their fate then...not now," said Inuyasha who stood up straight waiting for them to attack.

"What this? Your not going to even get ready to fight and just stand their? This is going to be easier then I thought," said Koga who charged at Inuyasha at full speed while Kikyo and Kagome readied their bows with arrows at him.

"I guess that means that you're a simple minded fool then wolf cub," said Inuyasha who dodged the attack with ease and swung a leg out that Koga in the back sending him flying into a stone pillar that shattered from the impact.

Kagome seeing her opportunity fired her sacred arrow at Inuyasha who just shifted to the left side ever so slightly and missed being hit by the sacred arrow, but the arrow stopped at the wall near the throne where Rin was hiding. Sesshomorru seeing that Rin's life was in possible jeopardy acted upon this and moved with his own speed and sliced Kagome's bow into two. "You should be more careful of where you aim little priestess," said a very angry Sesshomorru who then knocked Kagome into Miroku who was sent to the ground from the add force from Kagome's weight.

Kikyo understood what Sesshomorru meant and lowered her bow and arrow as she then watched Inuyasha deliver several punches and kicks to Koga's struggling body. Before Koga knew what was happening Inuyasha leaped into the air and sent a diving kick at Koga's head sending him into the floor...hard. To Inuyasha such an impact would have killed anyone who wasn't strong, but miraculously Koga was still alive...barely. "Well I'll say this for you Koga, you sure are the most stubborn and hard headed person I ever met in my life," said Inuyasha who picked up Koga and threw him on top of Kagome who was still on top of Miroku.

"What now that they are defeated?" said Sesshomorru who kept an eye on Kikyo who remained silent the entire time of the fight with her bow and arrow still lowered.

"These three will be thrown out (point to Koga, Miroku, and Kagome) while Kikyo who knew better then to intervene in on the fight will stay...if she wants," said Inuyasha who caught both Kikyo and Sesshomorru by surprise.

"Why her? I thought you said they wanted you dead," said Sesshomorru curiously not really understanding the reason for Inuyasha's decision.

"Simple my brother. Out of every one of them here...she was the only one, who was not trying to kill me, but merely injure me in order to slow me down. She did that so I could give her answers she seeks to questions she does not understand about my behavior.However, I believe she knows so she poses no threat to me," said Inuyasha who looked at Kikyo who merely nodded in agreement.

Sesshomorru understood and nodded as well before summoning several guards to his throne room and they saw the damaged that had been done. "See that THESE three here get taken some place away from here then send a master builder in here to repair my throne room," said Sesshomorru who saw the guards bow their heads and proceeded to do what their lord asked of them.

After the guards left Rin came running out from behind the throne smiling as she then proceeded to run up to Sesshomorru and hugged his leg. "Lord Sesshomorru you and your brother are all right now yes? Rin was worried when the lady in the weird clothing shot the arrow that almosthit Rin, but Rin is okay now thanks to you and your brother," said Rin in a happy voice as she hugged Sesshomorru tighter.

Sesshomorru respectfully patted Rin on the head to comfort her and as an unknown sign for her to let go of his leg. "Your welcome Rin now go find Jaken and bring him here for I must speak with him of an important matter," said Sesshomorru who saw Rin bow her head and run off to find the toad.

When Rin was out of sight Kikyo decided to speak while she had a chance since she never really said whether or not she would stay in the castle with Inuyasha. "Inuyasha...I wish to stay with you in this castle with you to assist in protecting you from those who would do you harm," said Kikyo who found herself showing so much emotion in her voice when she spoke.

Inuyasha smiled a gentle smile, but before he could answer her, Inuyasha was interrupted as the room was entered once more. However, this time it was by a much different group of people that the half-demon knew and cared for. "Hello Kanna, Kilala, Shippo, and my dear sweet Sango for you have come at the most opportune time," said Inuyasha who had turned to face the group who entered the throne room.

Sango looked confused for a moment before noticing Kikyo with her bow and arrow still in her hands and readied her boomerang to fight her. However, she was stopped by none other then Inuyasha who stepped between the two ladies shaking his head. "Inuyasha are you all right? We saw Kagome, Miroku, and Koga thrown out by some soldiers as we snuck into the castle. What happened?" said Sango as she stared at Kikyo carefully as the undead priestess did the same.

"It's a long story Sango, but I'll tell you later since right now we have more important things to attend to," said Inuyasha as Rin and Jaken appeared.

"You called me Lord Sesshomorru?" said Jaken whose vision was temporarily damaged because of Rin treating him like a small horse.

"Yes Jaken I want you to have rooms prepared for our guests for they will be staying in the castle with us for as long as they see fit," said Sesshomorru who ignored their clearly surprised expressions as well as Rin's happy one.

"Yes my lord," said Jaken as he limped away with the help of his Staff of Two Heads for support as he left the room.

"Lord Sesshomorru does that mean Rin will have more friends to play with?" said Rinin a very happy voice.

This time Inuyasha spoke to Rin instead of Sesshomorru who was relieved because he really didn't want to answer her question. "More then that little one. In fact I think Kikyo here could use a potential apprentice like you," said Inuyasha who received looks from everyone including Sesshomorru.

"What do you mean an apprentice?" said Kikyo not sure why Inuyasha would make such a statement.

"Think about it Kikyo. You can't stay an undead priestess forever and someone has to at least carry on the teachings and skills you learned when you were young. Besides, I sense there is more to this child then anyone else could imagine. In fact Kikyo, right now I can sense immense spiritual power sleeping within the girl that I believe with your guidance could become more powerful then yours," said Inuyasha as he saw the undead priestesses look, which was full of shock and surprise.

Sesshomorru realized that Tenseiga had saved Rin for that reason among others he had yet to understand, but the end result was still the same. "She would be most helpful in the future if she were strong with spiritual powers. All right then Rin will be trained in such ways by Kikyo giving her all the more reason for her to stay in the castle," said a neutral voiced Sesshomorru and saw Rin's eyes light up with glee.

"Really Lord Sesshomorru? Rin is going to be a priestess like the beautiful lady here?" said Rin in a happy voice she was so used to speaking with.

"Yes," said Sesshomorru who found Rin now clinging to his leg yet again in another one of her hugs.

"Now that that's taken care of I would like to take Sango as well as the others on a tour around the castle with me. But first, I think I need a tailor since being without a shirt on is kind of making me feel a little...exposed," said Inuyasha making Sango and Kikyo blush at the sight of him now that everything for what seemed like a long time settled down.

"Of course we will takecare of that right now as well as get the rest of you some other clothes for you. Follow me please," said Sesshomorru noticing this as well as the two women's blushing reaction towards his brothers words as began leading them through the rooms to the one with the tailor.

(Somewhere at night in a distant forest)

Kagome, Miroku, and Koga awoke finding themselves on the grass with several bruises, headaches, and wounded pride to boot. They had failed again to kill Inuyasha and what made things worse was Sesshomorru was now on his side. To make matters worse they didn't know what happened to Kikyo, who for they knew could have finally been killed by either Inuyasha or Sesshomorru. "What are we going to do? Now were weaker then we were before?" said Kagome who was pouting and throwing an angry fit that Koga clearly hated as did the others when she had thrown others in the past.

"That's where I come in my dear and if you help I not only give you the jewel, but I'll also help you kill that foolish half-breed Inuyasha along with all of the others who stand by him," said a familiar voice that they all recognized and hated as much as Inuyasha.

"Naraku," said Miroku in disgust as the figure in Baboon fur and pelt with poison insects flying everywhere.

(A/N: HA! Never saw that one coming did you? I am the master of suspense. The king of white knuckles. The count of monticliftos. The...well you get the idea. Don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Doggy love and Doggy Passion

(A/N: Warning! Some humor and lime thrown in near the end. You've been warned!)

Naraku was not using a demon puppet this time because of two important reasons he felt were very important factors. One, he couldn't afford to use another demon puppet just yet due to what had happened the last time with Inuyasha destroying the last one. Second, he felt that since the three people in front of him were currently weakened they would have little chance of taking his head off. "Now monk do you really want to be so hasty to die when you just stared death in the face with fighting Inuyasha and his brother? That could be considered unwise considering that IF we work together we might stop a mutually well hated enemy that we all despise," said Naraku playing on their hatred for Inuyasha.

"Why should we when we could kill you now?" said Miroku as he got ready to release the Wind Tunnel despite the insects that floated around Naraku.

"That would be an unwise choice monk if you are to ever get Sango back it would be hard to do if you die from insect poison after killing me. Who would be left to carry on your legacy?" said Naraku seeing Miroku's face as the monk hesitated for a second.

Miroku looked back at his memories of Sango as he remembered how he cared for her and how Inuyasha had kissed the woman that was rightfully his love. He retracted his right hand and stared at Naraku with disgust once more as he realized that they were all at their enemy's mercy. "What do you want exactly?" said Miroku flat out.

"I already told you before hand monk I hate repeating myself to the likes of you, but for the fun of itI'll tell you again. I want you to help meso that I can benefit in killing that half-demon piece filth that is Inuyasha. In return for your...loyal service I will give you ALL the piece of the sacred jewel that I possess so that you can fulfill your ambitions," said Naraku knowing that their hatred for Inuyasha was the bridge he needed to reach an agreement with them.

"It can't be all that simple Naraku since nothing ever is so what's the catch?" said Kagome who felt a little vulnerable without her bow to fire any arrows with.

"Catch? There is no catch at all Kagome. In fact, you all benefit the most from Inuyasha's death more then I do by getting the entire sacred jewel in your possession. All I want in return for you helping with that is that Inuyasha...just...die. If I have to part with the sacred jewel to get what I want then so be it, but the end justifies the means. Remember that," said Naraku in a very serious voice proving he wasn't toying with them.

Kagome, Miroku, and Koga looked at each other for a moment and nodded their heads in agreement. "What do you want us do?" said Miroku.

"Come with me for we have work to do," said Naraku as he walked through the forest followed by the three warriors as they went into the shadows of the forest.

(Western Lands Castle)

When they entered the room they saw a semi old demon working on some clothing he had created for someone of medium stature that wasn't Sesshomorru's height. "Ah Lord Sesshomorru how are you today? I wasn't expecting you today, but any day you come to see me is a good day. How may I help you my lord," said the demon as he stopped working and bowed in front of Sesshomorru.

"My brother has come home and he and his companions need some new clothing since they will be staying in the castle. Can you do what I ask and create some presentable clothing for them all Kenshi?" said Sesshomorru keeping his voice neutral when he spoke.

Kenshi looked at Inuyasha, who he noticed was not as he remembered him, but before he could contemplate what had happened to create such a change he studied Inuyasha. "Hmm I would have to re-measure him from top to bottom once more (circling Inuyasha), but I think I might have something in stock for him. However, I want to measure him before I give him anything. I also would have to measure everyone here from top to bottom as well before I could give any of them new clothes. It will take some time sir so if you wish I will start right away," said Kenshi as he stopped circling Inuyasha and turned to a calm looking Sesshomorru who nodded.

"Good start with my brother since he will be the easiest to work with to get possible measurements, then start with the little ones (pointing to Kanna and Shippo), and then proceed with the two women," said Sesshomorru who finally pointed to Sango and Kikyo.

"Yes sir the rest will wait here while I work on Inuyasha," said Kenshi as he grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged into a room and moved him into position for getting new measurements.

"Just out of curiosity how long will this take because I have important things that need taking care of," said Inuyasha who was not really complaining, but he did have things to do.

"Patience Lord Inuyasha you must wait till I can properly measure you for new clothing and it takes careful precision to get the needed measurements for new clothing. By the way would any of the ladies out their be part of one the 'important things' that you were speaking about?" said Kenshi who noticed Inuyasha give a small blush and felt the half-demon's muscles flex noticeably to compensate for any possible fidgeting.

"One of them thatI love is a strong demon slayer, while the other is a former love who is an undead priestess. BOTH of which Kenshi I expect you to treat with the utmost respect because if you don't...I hang you by your measurement cords. Got it!" said Inuyasha who let out a small, but still threatening growl.

"Of course Lord Inuyasha I would never abuse my gifts for such ways. I'm tailor...not a pervert," said Kenshi as he double checked his written down measurements of Inuyasha and started comparing them to the list he had in stock.

In another room Sango and Kikyo were sitting near each other as they were given a meal by the servants as per orders by Sesshomorru since they had been declared guests. Sango felt uneasy being near Kikyo since she was in truth Inuyasha's first love before Naraku created a wedge between the two that technically started this whole thing. "So Sango I have heard some interesting news from several mouths that Inuyasha is in love with you and you...are in love with Inuyasha. Is this true?" said Kikyo in a curious voice that broke Sango's train of thought.

"Wha...what? What did you say?" said Sango who really didn't pay attention to what Kikyo was saying as she only got some of what the undead priestess had said.

"I said is it true that you love Inuyasha the way Inuyasha loves you?" said Kikyo who took a sip of her tea while waiting for Sango's response.

"I...I don't...I do love Inuyasha. (sighs) I loved him the moment are lips met each other in the form of a kiss that we shared several days ago. At first I was unsure what I felt when Inuyasha told me of the plot Kagome, Koga, and Miroku had to kill him. Then when he kissed me and told me he loved me I...I felt the same way he did and I didn't want lose him. Did...did you feel that way about him when you fell in love with him?" said Sango causing Kikyo's eyes to raise a minuscule at Sango's last words.

"Yes. The kiss he gave me sent wave after wave of emotion through my once living body and I won't lie to you Sango when I say I miss that feeling and that I long for it even now. However, I know that no matter how hard I try I can never be with him and I accept that for the only two purposes my life has left is to kill Naraku and to train Rin to become my successor as a priestess," said Kikyo whose voice had sounded sad when she spoke.

"Kikyo I'm sorry I...," said Sango, but Kikyo raised a hand to stop her.

"It's all right Sango I know you were reluctant to answer me and I did start our little conversation. All I ask is that you hold onto Inuyasha and never let him go. Love him of every moment of every day as if they were your last and make sure that when the time comes for him to die...that he only dies of old age," said Kikyo who saw Sango take all this in and nodded.

For a while there was silence till a knock at a door came and the rice paper door opened reveling a new dressed Inuyasha whose appearance blew Sango's mind away. "How do I look?" said Inuyasha who was unsure of Sango's face that had wide eyes and an open mouth that had no words coming out of it.

Sango could only stare at Inuyasha and only thoughts of Inuyasha came into her mind as she stared at his new uniform. 'He's handsome, incredible, and...woof,' thought Sango who unknowingly blushed as she came to her last thought.

Inuyasha was wearing what could only be described in Sango's mind as the best piece of clothing that was ever produced. It was silky silvery blue with a red metal lined stripe down the leg. His upper body had on a short sleeve silky fabric worn like a vest showing off his chest and abs that would have made Sango have drool come out of her mouth. As luck would have it her mouth was currently dry from having it open for so long. "Hey Sango you there? How do I look?" said Inuyasha who had gotten Kikyo's approval with a nice and courteous nod indicating to him she approved.

Sango snapped out of her trance as she looked into Inuyasha's eyes that seemed to entrance her into speaking her very mind as they stared into her soul. "You...you look very...very well dressed," said Sango in a near whisper.

Inuyasha released a mischievous smile as released that Sango had been admiring his physic again and was probably thing some deep and private thoughts. It was then he had decided to mess with her emotions a little bit, but in a good way. After all he was now a powerful half-demon lord...not a pervert. "You look a little red Sango are you all right I wouldn't want you to catch a cold or anything," said Inuyasha who kneeled down to her level and put a gently placed clawed hand on her forehead making Sango's face even redder.

Sango mentally moaned as Inuyasha's touch to her forehead made her feel like she was in heaven or some place where bliss was life. To Sango in this moment Inuyasha's touch was life to her as she let her eyes trail down his chest down to his legs. She stopped at his legs for a moment as she tried her best not to get to deep in her thoughts as she stared at the region in between the legs. "I...I just am fine Inuyasha it's just the air is a bit hung. I mean stiff. I mean...I mean I need to get some fresh air," Sango said finally as her face got so red Inuyasha was beginning to wonder if Sango was going to become overheated and just faint.

Fortunately, for both her and Inuyasha she didn't and was able to stand as Sango left the room with Inuyasha right behind her to make sure she was all right. When they were out of sight Kikyo let out a laugh at the fact at how flustered the demon slayer had become around Inuyasha. "Those two will have interesting children in the future. Kind of scary now that I think about it," said Kikyo to herself as she now smiled thinking about it.

(Naraku's castle)

"Here's the plan boys and girl. We will lure Inuyasha out of the castle by having Sango leave for her younger brother Kohaku who will appear near the castle to get her attention. Kohaku will then retreat once spotted by Sango back into the forest where we will be and cut her off from doing anything heroic. Once we do that will send Inuyasha something that will indicate that we have Sango and that if he wants her back then he will have to come get her back by meeting us...here," said Naraku pointing to a different location on a map of different areas.

"This area has jagged cliff edges all around it Naraku. You can't expect me as well as Kagome to maneuver here if were to trap Inuyasha here," said Miroku who knew that area of land very well.

Naraku's face under the Baboon pelt turned into a frown at the monk's pessimistic and uncreative imagination that he had. "My dear monk whoever said you and Kagome here would have to maneuver at all. You two will be standing in key positions for long and mid-ranged assaults while Koga goes on the assault by being the offensive short ranged close combat unit of the group. While you are doing that I will attack from behind him when he's too distracted by you three. While he's distracted by the three of you I will take my newly acquired sword and stab him in the back and into the heart with it. It doesn't matter how much healing power a demon has whether he's full or half. Once your heart is pierced your dead and ready for hell on the other side," said Naraku who finally smiled at them all.

"Fine I can work with it. Just remember Naraku that I get to keep Sango after this is all said and done," said Miroku warning the evil demon.

"Of course Miroku as long as Inuyasha dies I don't really care what happens to her in the end," said Naraku in a sinisterly laughing voice as he spoke.

(Western Lands Castle)

Sango found herself walking out to a small and secluded grass filled courtyard with Inuyasha right behind her as he made sure she didn't fall and hurt herself. It was a good thing too since she tripped over a small rock and would have fallen onto the ground if Inuyasha hadn't caught her. "Slow down Sango, you're going to hurt yourself if you aren't careful," said Inuyasha in a smooth sounding voice.

It took Sango several minutes to realize what was happening before she saw that Inuyasha had lifted her back to her feet with one hand still around her waist. As before the feel of the touch from Inuyasha's fingers sent wave after wave primal emotions and urges through her body. These feeling were rather difficult to control and to make matter worse she was having a hard time suppressing them. "Than...thank you Inuyasha I...I don't know what...what would have happened...if I...I fell," said Sango who was trying to choose her words around Inuyasha carefully as to not make her words sound either wrong or perverted.

Inuyasha smiled before going on the offensive. "You seem to bestuttering lately Sango. Are you...nervous about something?" said Inuyasha as he leaned next to her when he spoke gently licking the general area of her neck and ear making her shiver with pure pleasure.

"Inuyasha...I...I...," said Sango who couldn't speak due to what Inuyasha was doing out of fear that Inuyasha would stop.

"It's all right. Don't be afraid to say it," said Inuyasha as he whispered in her ear before licking it.

"I...I love you...Inuyasha and I...I want you to make love...to me as your...mate," said Sango who turned her head to face Inuyasha and kissed him passionately on the lips with tongue and all as she finally gave into her emotions as well as urges.

"That's my mate. That's my Sango," said a smiling Inuyasha as they removed each others clothing off and started to make love to each other in the most passionate way.

Outside the castle walls however, was someone who could feel no such emotions and was more of a dead boy on puppet strings then an actual living person. "Master Naraku I am in position and awaiting your orders," said Kohaku as he crouched on a tree branch in the shadows.

"Give them sometime Kohaku. After all...there in love and even I will have to be careful with how to proceed in such matters," said Naraku as he used his influence on the boy to see what Kohaku was seeing.

(A/N: This chapter was not as long as the others because if I made it longer it would ruin everything. Well I guess it would in my mind, but its might story so I'll end it here for the next chapter. Which I, in all honesty intended to really have you on edge so I want you to enjoy this while you can because next chapter will have you biting nails and turn your knuckles white. WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't forget to review anyway you can. I love your inputs. Thanks again!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Love pains from the heart

Many long hours had passed before Inuyasha and Sango started their loving making and only after the several additionallong hour's ofnon-stop motions and moans did they stop. Of course when doing things that neither thought the other could was exhausting, which in truth forced them to stop. During that time Sango felt nothing but passion from Inuyasha as he did from her until they were forced by their aching bodies to stop. Fortunately or rather unfortunately depending on your perspective, Kilala the sneaky cat that she was had left Kanna and Shippo who were getting tailored and found her mistress with Inuyasha doing things that would have made the fire cat demon blush if she knew how. She had decided to leave the two alone however, as not to interrupt her mistress's bliss of pure happiness with the person she loved. Kilala found herself completing a new objective, which was to make sure that neither of the two were distracted from their..."intimacy" as she thought of it.

Fortunately, Kilala's new job was rather easy since Shippo and Kanna who oddly enough were bonding quite nicely now that the former servant of Naraku was developing feelings that she normally wouldn't possess were busy with the tailor. At the moment the tailor was having difficulty with Shippo since he was so young and kept falling down on his butt from standing so long causing the ever patient tailor to ironically lose his patience. Since Kenshi kept double checking his measurements after each successful attempt at trying to measure Shippo making it go longer then the master tailor expected it too. Kanna would possibly be the easiest of everyone for Kenshi because even though she was developing emotions and once untouched feelings of happiness she still acted very...well stiff almost like a doll. To Kilala, Kanna was afraid of interactions with other people with Inuyasha being the one exception. In many ways it prevented her from receiving certain emotions one gets from such interactions with their surroundings. It was like Kanna was afraid sometimes of moving her hand out of place as if the slightest motion away from her body would mean certain death. After what seemed like hours of the two lovers still going at it, Kilala decided that she would stay with the two little people to watch overthem knowing that Sesshomorru would have Rin occupied for sometime with him or Kikyo.

Outside the castle still crouched down on a tree branch for those many hours a mind enslaved Kohaku waited with anticipation for when the time would be right to put his part of the plan into action. "Master Naraku I believe the two are done I no longer here their sounds and I think it isnow time," said Kohaku out loud, but in a whisper.

"Good. I was hoping those two would stop soon I was beginning to think that those two would be at for another day or two. Begin with the plan Kohaku as soon asyou seeSango walking along the corridors of the outer part of the castle," said Naraku through the boys mind.

"Yes master," said Kohaku as he moved slightly to in his position to move as soon as he was spotted.

'That...was...incredible,' thought Sango as she awoke to find her now naked body covered in Inuyasha's formerly new clothing, which was now wrinkled in several places.

Surprisingly at least in her mind was that the clothing was not torn despite the roughness that had been putting into removing their clothes. She covered Inuyasha in it, who had his back...and his butt she noticed exposed to the sky before putting on her semi-scratched in multiple places demon slayer clothing. Sango realized that she would have to fix that as soon as possible before one of the demon servants got some crazy ideas that she was in a fight with someone or something with claws in the castle and report to one of the two lords. As she was about to leave or in her mind painfully limp out of the courtyard she looked back and looked at Inuyasha. She smiled knowing without a doubt that he was the one for her and no one would stop her from embracing Inuyasha like that whenever the two would want such bliss. As she limped down the corridor she heard rustling from a nearby tree just outside the castle walls and when she turned to see what it was she nearly let out a gasp when she saw who it was...Kohaku. "Follow me if you can sister," said the mindless slave that was Kohaku as he leaped backward from the tree and ran deep into the forest knowing that Sango would track him...or rather Naraku knew that Sango would track him.

Seeing Kohaku again gave Sango new found strength in her once tired muscles as she found herself running to the tailor's room grabbing Kilala while trying to say she was sorry while Kenshi was finally measuring Kanna after giving up on Shippo all together. When they were out of range Sango ran to an open area near the spot where she saw Kohaku before she could speak to Kilala. "Kilala I saw Kohaku and he took off down before I could do anything. I need your help to follow and possibly recover him," said Sango desperately, but still completely serious.

Kilala, upon hearing Kohaku's name in that sentence jumped out of Sango's arms and had transformed into her more ferocious state as the two took to the air. As Sango got on she did not realize she had left her boomerang and sword behind in the room with Kikyo. The two hurried through the air as Kilala followed the scent Kohaku had left behind till they reached an area full of massive jagged edged cliffs that formed like their had been multiple erosions within the earth. It was then she saw Kohaku in the middle of the entire area staring at her with his glassy looking eyes. Those same emotionless eyes that Sango had seen before that told her like all the times before that her brother was under the dark influence of Naraku. As Kilala landed Sango jumped off and ran to Kohaku who just stared at her with those emotionless eyes as she put both hands on either shoulder. Just as she did however, Sango heard a heartless laugh that could only come from Kohaku cruel master that was Naraku. "Hello Sango and Kilala I been expecting you as have several of your other previous acquaintances I'm sure you're familiar with," said Naraku as he came out of the shadows with Koga, Kagome, and Miroku.

"Naraku I'll kill you!" said Sango as she out of reflex reached for the weapon on her back that wasn't their and it was then she realized she forgot that she had left it behind.

"With what weapon in your possession Sango could you do that with? You're words? Besides I don't think you would regardless since you've been spending so much with Inuyasha recently I think he drained the fight out of youbefore I could. The marks onyour armortell me that much and the bite mark on your neck makes me wonder what exactly it is you two did together," said Naraku as he was now laughing his usual evil and sinister laugh.

Sango clenched her teeth together knowing that she was in a vulnerable position without her weapons until she remembered what Inuyasha told her when he had her pinned in the forest. 'You on the other hand...rely on your wit, cunning, and that very beautiful brain of yours to help you survive, just as I do with myself,' came Inuyasha's words into Sango's head as she decided to use her greatest weapon...her mind.

"Kilala run and get Inuyasha before your caught I need him here. GO!" said Sango turning to her companion who roared and obeyed as she took to the air to the castle.

Kagome was going to fire an arrow at the cat, but Naraku stopped her making the reincarnated priestessof agirl give Naraku a curious stare of confusion. "Let the cat go my dear. The sooner Kilala gets back to the castle to warn Inuyasha of her situation the sooner Inuyasha will come here and we can execute our plan," said Naraku smiling behind the baboon mask.

Before Sango could ask a question in regarding Inuyasha she was blindsided by Koga who kicked the demon slayer in the stomach knocking her out. "Goodnight demon slayer," said Koga who smiled knowing that soon they were all finally going to kill Inuyasha.

(Western Lands Castle)

Inuyasha got off the ground and put his clothes on before stretching out his muscles to get his muscles back in a good mood. To him they were aching like he went toe to toe with the devil and it was came out to a draw. But if Sango was the devil then Inuyasha didn't want to be a saint for a LONG time. As he finally got the last kink out of his neck Kilala appeared with urgency written all over her eyes and right away Inuyasha knew there was trouble and that it involved Sango. "Lead the way Kilala and I'll follow you," said a serious Inuyasha who picked up Tetsuigia and put it by his waist before following Kilala to find Sango.

After they reached the area that Kilala left her mistress Inuyasha noticed Sango on her knees tied up and bound in front of her. Koga was in a spot in front of her with Kagome on the right and Miroku on the left. "Hello mutt we've been waiting for you to show up," said Koga with a smile on his face.

"How many times Koga do I have kick your ass to get it through your thick skull that you...cannot...defeat...me?" said Inuyasha with a murderous look in his eyes that made Koga's smile decrease slightly from fear that the slightest thing about this plan could go wrong.

"That was just fighting him one on one Inuyasha. How will you fair with all of us and with Sango's life on the line?" said Miroku as he and Kagome got ready to hurt Inuyasha.

Inuyasha however, just smiled and with a wave motion of his hand to Kilala ordered her back stating this was his fight, not hers. "Bring it on monk and when I get through with you I intend to take that staff of yours and shove it so far up your ass you'll be coughing those metal rings out your mouth for a week," said Inuyasha as he got ready to fight his former friends.

Koga moved in first by trying connect his knee with Inuyasha's face, but missed as Inuyasha dodged the attack with ease. Koga immediately tried a round house kick on Inuyasha, but the half-demon blocked and counter with a swinging kick of his own sending the wolf flying into a jagged rocked wall. Kagome sent an arrow fly at Inuyasha as soon as Inuyasha finished the kick to Koga in hopes his reaction time would be bad and get nailed with arrow. Her hopes of that happening were shattered when Inuyasha moved a split second before it was about to hit him causing the arrow to fly passed him hitting nothing, but rocks. "KOGA MOVE!" yelled Miroku as he used the Wind Tunnel on Inuyasha in hopes he would be sucked in by the intense wind.

"That was foolish Miroku because your Wind Tunnel has no effect on me no matter how long you hold it against me," said Inuyasha who stayed where he was while rocks flew passed him into Miroku's cursed hand.

"Why...won't...you...die!" said Kagome angrily as she shot another arrow at Inuyasha the moment Miroku stopped using his Wind Tunnel on Inuyasha.

"Because...I'm suppose to be the bane of your existence," said Inuyasha who moved with lighting speed and got behind Kagome before saw him react.

The girl who was the reincarnation of Kikyo turned around and saw Inuyasha in front of her who destroyed her bow thus making her defenseless. He then proceeded to grab her by the throat and lift her into the air as if she was light as a feather. "You're...not...going to...kill a...an old friend now are...are you...Inuyasha?" said Kagome who was clearly frightened by this turn of events.

"Friend...Kagome? You're no friend of mine. However, I will not go to such a length to kill you because then I would become you. Why would I want to become wicked, dark, and someone who has no business being in this time frame. The only reason I want you to be alive is for you...to go back to your own time and stay there with your own lifestyle and to never come back to this one," said Inuyasha who threw Kagome into a wall nearby wall hard causing her to fall unconscious from the impact.

(Western Lands Castle)

Kikyo had been in a meditative state with Rin in order to help the child open up her dormant priestess powers that lay within her. Very few things in life both good and bad had surprised Kikyo, but this was one that really surprised her as she could sense the child's powers deep within her and realized that Inuyasha was indeed correct about Rin. So far Rin was showing much progress in their teachings with calling forth her powers and was already showing extreme promise as a potential archer. When Kikyo experimented with Rin by giving he child her bow she seemed to handle it quite well. Although when she fired an arrow from it she accidentally hit an unsuspecting Jaken in his rear end causing him to wail like a little baby. It wasn't till Sesshomorru bashed his fist into the toad's skull before plucking the arrow out that things started to calm down.

Now in their meditative states Kikyo was now guiding Rin on the spiritual plain of existence to further her training and increase her power. That was when everything went wrong for the both of them though none of them knew what was happening. They saw images of recent or future events yet to happen as they saw Inuyasha fighting to free a tied and bound Sango from the clutches of Naraku and those that Inuyasha had once considered friends. The image that caught them however, was Inuyasha...falling through the cracks in the earth with a hole made from a sword in his chest screaming Sango's name. Breaking free from their meditative states Kikyo ran out of the room while Rin explained to Sesshomorru what had just happened. Kikyo ran to the room where both Shippo and Kanna were last and ran up to the doll face looking child holding the mirror. Kikyo knew the power of Kanna's mirror could confirm what she had already feared would soon come to pass...that Inuyasha had died. "Kanna! Kanna please use your mirror to find Inuyasha I sense he is in trouble as is Sango. Please hurry!" said Kikyo whose worried emotional could clearly be seen by the two younglings.

"Yes mistress Kikyo," said Kanna as she immediately called forth her power to her magic mirror to see where her master was.

To their horror they saw Inuyasha throw Kagome into a wall of rock only to be ambushed by Koga who had snuck up from behind Inuyasha and struck. "We must get their as soon as possible. Shippo tell Sesshomorru to prepare that two headed dragon of his so we may get to Inuyasha as soon as possible. Kanna I need you to come with me so you can guide our ride to where we have to go," said Kikyo as Shippo ran off and Kanna nodded as they hurried to get to Inuyasha before it was too late.

(Meanwhile...)

A second later Inuyasha found a pair of arms wrap around his restraining him from movement. "I guess you should pay more attention to your surroundings mutt and not an old flame that belongs to me," said Koga who couldn't help, but feel confident as Miroku got out several sacred sutra's to use on Inuyasha.

"As far as I'm concern with my OLD relationship with Kagome it is dead, buried, and resting in peace. Though if I were you Koga, I would keep an eye open at night and watch my back. That way when you're sleeping you can make sure that Kagome doesn't put a subduing rosary necklace on your neck to control you as she did me. As for paying attention fool I was and I wanted you to grab my arms only so I could do...THIS!" said Inuyasha as he leaned forward and did a massive high that went back just enough that it kicked Koga in the face sending the wolf demon reeling from the assault.

At that moment Miroku sent his sacred sutras flying at Inuyasha who let them connect with his left arm and then let them burn his hand "Gotcha," said Miroku as the holy flame lasted for a few minutes as Miroku smiled at hurting Inuyasha.

It only lasted for a brief moment though as the smile on his face left him as the holy flame had turned into a red demonic one of incredible power. "If you believe that Miroku then your more of a moronic monk then you were a perverted one," said Inuyasha who smiled as he took the red demonic flame in his hand turned fist punching Miroku clear in the face sending the man into a wall of jagged rocks as he screamed from the horrible burns that now plagued his face.

With all his enemies down Inuyasha smiled briefly as he thought it was practically too easy as he went over to Sango whose eyes were being covered by her hair. "Inuyasha," said Sango in a faint whisper as Inuyasha used his claws to undo her hands and feet from her bindings.

"Its all right my love I'm here and I promise you will never be in danger again," said Inuyasha who embraced her in a hug.

What happened next not even Inuyasha saw coming as Sango took out a sword hidden under her demon slayer armor and stabbed Inuyasha right in the heart. "I know you won't Inuyasha and because of this I never will," said Sango who revealed her eyes to Inuyasha and found that they were glassy eyed like she was under someone's control...Naraku's control.

Inuyasha stepped back as the now mindless Sango pulled the blade out of his half-demon body as laughter was heard and Naraku appeared out of the shadows of one of the cliff edges. "You would have been proud of Sango Inuyasha because she fought my mind that was taking control of her up till you had just arrived. Unfortunately, I could not prevent her from seeing what she has just done to you just now so even though herface is unreadable her mind is screaming for you and that she is sorry. Now die in the earth Inuyasha and let this place be your tomb fitting for a half-demon prince," said Naraku laughing as Inuyasha fell off the cliff edge behind him into the dark abyss below as the earth suddenly came together enclosing him in the dirt and stone.

As Inuyasha fell all he could do with his last moment is scream the name of the woman he loved. "SAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha yelled with all his strength before the earth consumed the space he fell in with only Naraku's laughter filling the void of silence that would have been.

"Rest in peace Inuyasha," said Naraku smiling at his handy work.

(A/N: I can be evil sometimes it just makes you want to find me and punch me over and over again. But you can't HAHAHA. Sorry. In any case did I throw you for a loop? Bet you never saw that coming a mile away. In any case send me a review. I want to hear your reviews because they so rock.)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Inuyasha…Dead?

(A/N: When I wrote this chapter I had to do a lot of thinking as how dark and disturbing I wanted this chapter to be. Be warned I may freak you out a little with what happens down the road, but hopefully nothing too serious. Just so you know if your really young and reading this story...TURN BACK NOW! Enjoy!)

Naraku turned from Inuyasha's grave and stared at a mindless Sango who he could tell would be screaming from the top of her lungs if he set her free at that moment knowing what he made her do. He turned to where Kohaku now was who had secretly knocked out Kilala while the fire cat demon was watching Inuyasha fight his three former comrades in arms not knowing that she was the one in trouble until it was too late. Kohaku had snuck up behind Kilala and delivered a powerful blow to the back of the cat demon's head thus rendering her unconscious. "Come Kohaku I must now go see someone important and tell her that her fears of Inuyasha's power were a bit...overzealous," said Naraku as he did a motioning of the hand to beckon Kohaku to him.

"What about Sango?" said a burned faced Miroku as he finally got off the ground and made it over to where the demon slayer who still looked like she was in a frozen state.

"As I said before monk she is you're to do as you please, but you may have to burn off Inuyasha's mark he made on her earlier. Other then that I have no quarrel with you at the moment unless I feel like it. Here as per our agreement," said Naraku as he threw what he had of sacred jewel to the monk before disappearing into a miasma fog that he quickly generated to get away after releasing his hold on her and then using his last piece of his influence in her mind to knock her out so she wouldn't scream till he was long gone.

"Lets get out of here before we regret being here," said Koga as he picked up a still unconscious Kagome bridal style while Miroku did the same to Sango and the two carried the others as they ran leaving an unconscious Kilala near the unmarked grave of Inuyasha.

(Sometime later)

Sesshomorru was holding Rin as he and Kikyo ran as fast as they could to the location where Kanna, who was on the flying two headed dragon AhUn with Shippo beside her worried was directing them. When they came to the area it was clear that the place had been the sight of a recent battle that had taken place. Kikyo looked around franticly for Inuyasha hoping his fate hadn't been what she had foreseen in her mediation with Rin after she saw an unconscious transformed Kilala on the ground. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha please reveal yourself to us...to me! Please!" said Kikyo in a pleading voice as she fell to her knees realizing as did Sesshomorru that Inuyasha was now...gone.

"Lord Sesshomorru where is your brother?" said Rin in an innocent, worried voice after seeing Kikyo's expression.

"I'm sorry Rin, but...Inuyasha is...not...coming...back," said Sesshomorru faintly realizing just how much he missed his brother.

"No! Rin wants him back. Its because of him that mistress Kikyo is teaching Rin to be strong like her so Rin can have a purpose other then to serve you my lord. Please search for him Lord Sesshomorru Rin begs of you," said Rin who now grabbed his leg and started crying on it as her heart filled itself with sorrow.

"Where is Sango? She wouldn't be able to die because Miroku wouldn't let her since he still has feelings for her...even if Sango isn't the one giving them back in return," said Shippo curiously as he looked around for his dear friend.

"She in the hands of Miroku and is currently unconscious as they make their way North," said Kanna who had originally tried to use her mirror to find Inuyasha in his grave, but there was something jamming the mirrors ability to do that, which slightly confused her since only something extremely powerful could block her mirrors powers like that, which meant something was nearby...something powerful.

Unknown to her while her mirror was giving off interference from trying to find Inuyasha apair of glowing red eyes and demon teeth had appeared in the mirror hidden behind the interference.

(To the North)

Koga and Miroku stopped at a nearby village and using his old monkish charm the lecher of the group was able to get them all free rooms at the local Inn. Several hours after doing so Sango woke up with a start was about to scream Inuyasha's name when a hand came over her mouth as she rose from the sheets that covered her. "Shhh Sango your safe," said Miroku who received an elbow to the gut and a punch to the face when Sango realized it was him covering her mouth.

"YOU! I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Sango in a furious voice that would have made the other residents in the Inn hear her if there were others beside them and the other two who were in another room down the hall.

"Why? I rescued you from that despicable half-demon and soon when you have more strength I'm going to burn that mark off your neck so we can be together," said Miroku smiling as he got up from the ground.

Over the length of his travels with the group Mirokuhad developed a tolerance to Sango's hits so it was no surprise to her that he recovered quickly from the blows. "I don't want to be with you I want to be with my mate and his name is Inuyasha not Miroku thetraitorous monk!" said Sango with clear anger in her voice.

"Well then I guess you don't remember that Inuyasha died Sango...and at your hands no less so I doubt you can be with him," said Miroku casually as if what she said was simply nothing.

It was then Sango's face went from angry to horror fill as the memory of the incident came back to her like a fist to her face. She realized that it was her that had been the one who stabbed Inuyasha in the heart while under Naraku's evil control. "No…Inuyasha. I'm...so...I'm so sorry," said Sango as she burst into tears as her hands covered her face as she cried at the horrible truth that had dawned on her.

"Its okay Sango because I'm here now," said Miroku who tried again to comfort Sango like he used to.

Once more Sango punched, elbowed, and kicked Miroku away from her with anger, sadness, and tears clearly on her face. "DON'T TOUCH ME! IF YOU GET NEAR ME AGAIN...I'LL KILL YOU!" Sango screamed indicating to Miroku she was far from excepting him as her lover.

Unbeknownst to any of them in the Inn and the people of the village in their houses, a dark and foul wind of a storm was blowing outside. If someone at that moment were to stick their ears out they would hear the howling rage of a very angry beast looking for something to kill. Koga heard this angry wind outside due to his demon wolf ear, but ignore it all the same because he was alone with Kagome who was now more asleep then unconscious. However, that all changed when a knock came at the door and he on going against his better judgment andopened it reveling Miroku with a bruised face limping into the room. "I take she's not jumping for joy," said Koga who would have laughed at the 'holy man' if this wasn't a serious matter.

Miroku shook his head as he sat down on the opposite side of where Kagome was looking at the wall as if something was there only he could see. "She still hates me for wanting to kill Inuyasha and she's even more upset that she killed him through Naraku's influence. I had to sedate her and lock the door behind me before coming in here. How's Kagome doing?" said Miroku who decided it would be best to try and change the topic to something similar yet different that they both could talk about.

"She's asleep, but only because she's worn out from fighting the mutt. When she comes around she'll be all over me when I tell her that Inuyasha's dead," said Koga with a smile knowing he could take advantage of such a situation.

Miroku nodded and there was some silence before a knock at the door came and Miroku got up to open it to find a little girl in a white Kimono with dark hair and dark eyes now in front of him. "Hello little girl are you lost? Where's your mommy and daddy?" said Miroku in the sweetest voice possible.

The girl however, just stared at him directly into his eyes as if she were staring into his soul making the monk rather uncomfortable every second she continued to stare. "I have a message for you and the other two can I come in the room please?" said the girl after what seemed to be forever before she talked.

"Yes you may," said Miroku nodding though he was slightly hesitant to do so when he got this weird feeling that his child was not natural However, he felt he should at least give her the benefit of the doubt despite his monk senses telling him something was wrong. When the little girl entered she saw a girl in strange clothing waking up with a wolf demon to her trying to encroach as much of himself as possible to next to her.

"What's with the kid monk you going to give her to Sango as a peace offering so she'll eventually stop hating you?" said Koga jokingly as he was currently trying to enjoy the height of his life that was his day with Kagome by his side.

"She'll never stop hating him nor will my master stop hating you two betrayers and the one betrayess that is the girl next to you...wolf boy," said the girl whose sweet sounding voice became dark, cruel, and evil sound as her dark eyes became empty as she had none.

"What the...?" said Koga as the room dark and the light around the room became swallowed into the darkness leaving only bits and pieces of light.

"This being is evil and must be put down at once," said Miroku who tried to use some of his sacred sutras on the creature only to be pushed back with the others with a motion of the hand.

"You cannot hurt me if you tried foolish monk because I'm already dead," said the now twitching child whose body was starting to decay in front of them.

"What do you want?" said Kagome who thought that despite what she had experience in the feudal era so far that this particular thing happened in only in movies.

(A/N: Exorsits in case your wondering)

"To deliver a message to the enemies of my master that would do him harm in the near future...as they have done in the past," said the creature as it continued to decay as it moved closer to the three frightened warriors.

"Buddha please help us," said Miroku who was truly scared out of his mind.

The creature bent its head at a strange angle and its smiled increased as if Miroku had just said something funny. "Buddha? Heheheh Buddha...is not here today," said the creature as it took its now bone like hands up bringing all three frightened people together in her hands by the tip of their clothes.

"What is the message you said you were to deliver to us?" said Koga finally finding his voice, which he thought had left him the moment the child turned creature started acting weird.

"He's coming," said the creature in a now eerie and whispery voice that sent chills down all of them.

"Whose...whose coming for...for us?" said Kagome who was afraid that the child might actually try to hurt them.

"My master foolish girl. He's coming...for you! All...of...you!" said the creature who then let go of them and faded into the darkness before everything turned to normal as light returned to the room, but the fear still stayed with them all as it was intended.

(In the room across the hall)

Sango had been trying to cry herself to sleep as she realized that Inuyasha was gone forever and that she was now a womanwithout the man she loved. "Inuyasha...I'm so sorry I stabbed you in the heart regardless of Naraku's influence or not. I...I feel like I'm no better then Kikyo or Kagome now when they broke your heart," said Sango out loud in a small whisper to herself as if hearing it would make her believe Inuyasha would forgive her.

"Sango," said a voice in an equally soft whisper next to her ear, but loud enough for her to hear as clearly as if it were shouted.

Sango stood up and looked around for who said her name knowing it clearly wasn't Miroku who had left her alone and locked the only door out of the room. "Whose there?" said Sango as she became even more frightened and wished Inuyasha was with her.

"Already forgotten? Don't tell me my supposed death made you soft my sweet mate," said the voice more louder and clear then before making Sango recognize it instantly.

"Inuyasha!" Sango nearly half yelled before covering her mouth out of fear that Miroku or the others would hear her.

The room got noticeably darker and the room shook a little as if an intense wind was blowing around her room. "Yes Sango...it's me in a voice like form. Since I can't be their physically I decided a different approach and I hope I didn'tscare you too much. I'm speaking to you now to say that you shouldn't worry my sweet mate because soon...everyone whohurt us both...are about to receive their just rewards," said Inuyasha's voice that went from soft to deadly serious.

"What's going to happen Inuyasha? When are you coming back? When will I see you again?" said Sango who wanted to ask so much more, but was too afraid to out of the fear Inuyasha wouldn't answer her current questions.

"Patience my mate for soon I will return and when I do I want you by my side as we hurtthose who wronged us as theypay for their crimes. Till then all give you...is this!" said a now calm voice of Inuyasha as the room went black for a second and then lit up to reveal a box now in front of her with a card on it that read: 'open it I got just for you, love your mate: Inuyasha'.

Carefully Sango opened the box to find a golden heart shaped necklace with multiple diamonds, rubies, and sapphires incrusted in it. "Oh Inuyasha its sweet I love it. Thank you," said Sango though she got no response she felt a gentle breezes from a heavily wooden barred window that told her Inuyasha knew she said thanks.

(In the mountains)

Naraku knocked three times before opening the door of Bova's warm home with Kohaku right next to him in a well insulated fur outfit of another animal. "Hello Bova I thought I would come here to see you so I could tell you Inuyasha is dead as I said would make him. Of course you knew that already didn't you from the look on your face that tells me you were wrong for once," said Naraku who saw Bova's old cow like face was sweating consistently with fear.

"I...am not...wrong Naraku. What you have...have done will...will kill us all," said Bova who wasn't afraid of being wrong, rather she was afraid for being right.

"What are you talking about I killed him and right now he's dead andburied in the earth where I let fall into before sealing it up with him in it. Are you sure you're not becoming delusional you old cow," said Naraku whose smile left him for an angry scowl.

Before she could answer Kohaku started to twitch rather violently beside Naraku causing him to be quite surprised while Bova's three eyes opened wide even more with fear. After finally what seemed to be several minutes Kohaku had stopped twitching with his head now facing down towards the ground. His head stayed like that for a minute before it slowly rose up to turn and face Naraku. Kohaku's eyes to Naraku's horror were pushed upward into the back of the boy's skull and the face of the child had an unnatural smile on it. "Hello Naraku. Enjoying your victory I take it?" said the boy in a haunting voice that came out from Kohaku's mouth that made chills travel up Naraku spine.

"Who are you? How could you possess my obedient servant like this?" said Naraku defiantly towards the unknown specter, but from the look on Bova's face out of the corner of Naraku's eye she seemed to clearly know who it was.

"You know who I am. Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily? You should havelistenedto gentle Bova who is now cowering in fear of me," said the chilling voice that spoke once more out of Kohaku's mouth.

Naraku's eyes widened in shock as he turned to Bova who gave a terrified nod at his suspicions. "Inuyasha? No it can't be you! YOU"RE DEAD!" said Naraku who had yelled angrily as he said the last part of his sentence loudly.

"You have quite animagination Naraku as your thoughts on me being dead were greatly well...exaggerated. I'm merely using this boy as atemporary communication vessel to speak to you as well as see where you are. I have been inside Kohaku for some time after our fight watching what you make him watch while under your control. I felt I needed toapproach you since I been too nice to ALL of you," said Inuyasha voice that became angry at the end.

"Please spare me all powerful one. I warned Naraku you were too powerful to try and kill, but he would not listen to me," said Bova who now had head bowed down still shaking in front of the possessed boy as she asked for mercy.

"Shut up you old cow before I kill you here and now!" said Naraku who was about to backhand the old half-demon priestess, but his hand was caught and held surprisingly by a possessed Kohaku.

"You will not harm her Naraku because you have moreimportant matters to attend to...like me as an example for one. Because of your treachery you have earned a one way trip...STRAIGHT TO HELL! Until then...enjoy the ride," said Inuyasha who released is possession on the boy returning to normal...well as he could be while still under Naraku's control.

Realizing that he had unknowingly grabbed his master's arm the slave to Naraku that was Kohaku released his grip on his master's arm. He then started looking around as to see where he was and wondered what had happened when he had unexpectedly blacked out. "Kohaku come! Were leaving," said Naraku before Kohaku could contemplate what had just happened and followed his master outside to the snowy mountainside before saying anything.

Kilala awoke from her unconscious state and growled angrily remembering that this was the second time she had been caught off guard and knocked out by an opponent. 'I need to speak to Inuyasha about raising my awareness as only he can,' thought Kilala as she cricked her head both left and right before looking around for her mistress as well as her mistresses lover.

It was then that Rin who was nearby that came over to the fire cat demon with a sad and tear filled face that made Kilala realize that something bad had happened. Kilala let out a small roar as to indicate what had happened since she had been rendered unconscious. "I'm sorry Kilala that I have to be the one to tell you that Lord Inuyasha is dead at the hands of his enemies," said Rin seeing Kilala's eyes widen with shock.

Kilala shook her head in disbelief at what Rin had just told her and knew that if she felt this bad then her mistress was feeling much worse if she knew the man she loved was now dead. 'It...cannot...be!' thought Kilala as tears fell down her fur filled face as she then transformed back into her little form and jumped into Rin chest and cried for her master and herself.

"Rin lets go. We have mourned enough. Lets go back to the castle and rest till tomorrow to decide how to handle this situation. Inuyasha's former friends and Naraku who are responsible for this insult to our family will pay when the time is right," said a calm, but clearly grief stricken Sesshomorru as he picked up Rin with his one good arm and went by Kikyo's side to leave.

"The...time...is...NOW!" a voice said that echoed through out the sky as the ground started to shake violently beneath them.

"It...can't...be...possible! Inuyasha...is...alive!" said Kikyo as a sliver of hope appeared in her voice as her eyes sparkled with life that she thought had died only a short while ago.

The ground shook more violent as a demon clawed hand with arm attached shot threw the soil and rock only to swing down hard on the very thing that had ironically buried it. The demon clawed hands brother pushed itself out of the dirt as well doing what its opposite side was doing as they slowly raised the part of the body that commanded and connected to them all...the head and upper body. Sesshomorru as well as the others were a loss for words as Inuyasha who involuntarily had his hair now covering most of his face rose from the ground like a predator like creature hungry for the blood of its enemies. "I...will not...rest...in...peace," said Inuyasha in a disturbingly dark voice as he was finally free from the ground that he had been buried under.

"Inuyasha!" said Kikyo as she ran up to him and hugged his dirt covered clothes stained body as though it was the last thing she would ever do in life as did.

Kanna walked up silently and hugged Inuyasha as well, but in a respectable and gentle way as a daughter would embrace her father. "Master," was all Kanna could say as she hugged him.

"Kikyo...Kanna. Thank you," said Inuyasha who acknowledged them both by giving them each a quick and respectable hug of his own as he then looked at the others who came up to him.

"Brother I...,"said Sesshomorru in awe, but he was stopped by a swiftly raised hand by Inuyasha to stop him from speaking.

"As much as appreciate it brother it will have to wait till later. We have work to do," said Inuyasha in an angry sounding voice with eyes to match as he let out a growl for extra measure.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Beginning of the End

Inuyasha stared at his big brother Sesshomorru who nodded with all understanding since this was neither the time nor the place to celebrate Inuyasha's return. "We must retrieve the demon slayer first my brother and kill those who have tried to kill you," said a now thought collected Sesshomorru.

Inuyasha nodded to Sesshomorru and then looked down to his loyal servant that was the little girl Kanna who called forth her powers over the mirror and showed where Sango was. "I will retrieve Sango from her little prison with the help of Kilala since she is now my mate. In the mean time I need you Kikyo to drop off Rin back at the castle since she is too young to join us in this fight. At the same time I want you to stay with her Kikyo to ensure her safety as well as advance her training. Sesshomorru will be finding out where Naraku is with Kanna's assistance by using the power of her mirror to find him and trap him in a corner he cannot escape from," said Inuyasha giving them each of the battle plan for them to execute.

Kilala was ready to go in a heartbeat as she and Inuyasha took off to the North, while Kikyo took Rin back to the castle, and Sesshomorru went with Kanna on his shoulder heading for wherever Naraku might be hiding. 'Never have I seen such power radiating of Inuyasha before. Could this be his true power? If its not I would never wish to see if it is or not because I can't bare to see what he would be like calling it to him,' thought a curious Sesshomorru as he turned and headed East following Kanna's directions.

(At the Inn)

Koga and Miroku were on watch while Kagome tried to get some sleep since she was still very tired from fighting Inuyasha. Then to make matters worse some dark spirit that tells her and the others that the very person they thought they killed was coming for all three of them. 'I've never been so scared before of Inuyasha. Will he really kill us? No of course he wouldn't. Inuyasha said he wouldn't. Then again he is much angrier that we took Sango and allied with Naraku to kill him. Oh no if he finds out we have the sacred jewel as payment then he'll be even more angry at us,' thought Kagome as she suddenly remembered being told by Miroku that Naraku had lived up to his end of the bargain.

The door opened slightly and Koga stuck his head through to see Kagome shivering from an unseen cold with fear on her face. "Hey Kagome don't worry about it I'll protect and with the sacred jewel and the monks Wind Tunnel will be stop that mutt from getting here no problem," said Koga who was trying to sound confident to make Kagome feel better.

"Thanks Koga, but even the sacred jewel so close to completion I doubt even its powers will save us," said Kagome as the thought of that creature so close her made her shiver even more.

"You leave that mutt and his freakish powers to me and the monk all right everything is going to be fine," said Koga as shut the door though he knew as well as Kagome, and Miroku that this place may in fact be their graves.

(In Sango's room)

Sango waited as patiently as humanly possible for her mate and lover that was Inuyasha to come rescue her from her confinements. Though she could do have done it herself with ease with her already above par human strength from all the years of demon slaying she decided not to. She felt that this way was more...romantic in her mind as she imagined her love to come in claws swinging at their enemies and breaking down the door to rescue her from her dreary prison. Such a thought made Sango sigh with anticipation as to how Inuyasha would rescue her. Sango could barely wait to have him hold her in his arms...among other things as well as his arms. It was then that Sango felt her bite mark pulse slowly at first, but then it gradually speeded up rapidly with every passing second. "He's nearly here I can feel it," said Sango as she nearly gasped she felt the bite mark on her neck pulse with increasing strength.

Outside she heard the sound of an explosion and the roar of what sounded like a viscous cat demon that Sango knew anywhere...Kilala. After several moments a slam could be heard on a wall outside her room and a familiar voice she knew and love were heard as she pressed an ear to a nearby wall. "Where is she Koga?" said the dark yet handsome sounding voice that made Sango's heart beat faster with every possible moment.

"Find her yourself mutt she's not my property," said the voice of Koga in a defiant tone that Sango knew was the wrong answer to give.

"Wrong answer," said the first voice as in the next moment the sound of flesh being pierced, ripped, and then sliced could be heard as well as drips of blood that came from a nearby dead body.

"KOGA!" came a voice that Sango recognized as Kagome's who was clearly horrified at what Inuyasha had just done.

For a while Sango heard silence for a moment except for the growling of either Kilala or Inuyasha of which she didn't know who. "Inuyasha stop I'll tell you where Sango is just don't kill us," came the voice of Miroku who sounded like he had been beaten badly by Inuyasha.

"Where...is...she?" came Inuyasha's voice with a loud of growl afterwards that made Sango shiver out of delight rather then fear.

"Down the hall and to your left on the last door in the corridor. Please don't kill me Inuyasha," said Miroku in a defeated voice.

"All right Miroku I won't kill you. Kilala! Kill him...painfully," came the sound of Inuyasha's voice as Sango heard his footsteps coming closer as the sound of Kilala's roaring and Miroku's screaming being heard in the background.

Sango immediately rushed to the door and waited for her noble warrior to spring forward and rescue her from this prison. Inuyasha did just that as he sensed she was waiting for him on the opposite side of the last door that was locked on the left. He slashed open the door and knocked it aside as to not accidentally hit Sango. As soon as he stepped into the room and saw Sango the demon slayer jumped into his arms and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. "Inuyasha I knew you would come for me," said Sango in between kisses with the man she loved.

"It's good to see you again too my mate, but you better save some of that kissing for later when were alone once more," said Inuyasha as she slowly stopped kissing him and just embraced him in a warming hug.

When they finished their embrace they left the room and went down the corridor to see the bitter remains of Koga and Miroku whose organs and limbs were all over the place. It was then Sango noticed Kagome was still alive there was a look on her now extremely pale face told Sango that said whatever Inuyasha did to her was a fate worse then death. Sango saw that Kagome was silent with her mouth hanging open and her eyes had a look of eternal fear in her eyes that she may never wake up from. "What exactly did you do to Kagome Inuyasha?" said Sango in a neutral voice, but deep down she was happy that the girl from the future was in her current emotionless state.

"Simple. I showed her thedark place of my soul that had locked away all my life through my demonically red eyes. After all Sango...the eyes are thewindows to a person's soul and as you can see from her reaction...she didn't like the view. That was what made Miroku tell me where you were so I could find you quickly," said Inuyasha picked Kagome up by her shirt and threw her on Kilala's back.

"I have two questions Inuyasha. One, would I hate the view of your soul Inuyasha if I were to stare into your lovely eyes? Two, why aren't you killing her?" said Sango who felt that she needed an explanation for Inuyasha's choice in actions.

Inuyasha just smiled at her as his eyes locked with her as he gave her a reassuring kiss. "Since you are my mate you have nothing to fear from eyes and windows that they are to my soul since you will only seethe more peaceful side of them while my enemies...well you've seen what Kagome is like. As for the reason I'm not killing her Sango is because she doesnot belong here in this time and deserves to be put back in her world. Once Kilala dumps her into the well she will be on the other side that is herworld and without thesacred jewel I plucked from her possession...she won't come back. Not that she would be able to regardless," said Inuyasha as he nodded to Kilala who took off to the well.

"What do you mean regardless?" said Sango curiously.

"Her mind is so traumatized that she will never recover from the mental assault that I placed on her. To her family and friends on the other side they will think she had a mental breakdown and be nothing more then a living, silent, and mentally destroyed little girl," said Inuyasha with a smile as he gave Sango the now nearly complete jewel in her hands.

At that moment Sango couldn't help, but smile as Kagome was going to get her just deserts for all the 'sits' she gave Inuyasha as well as her betrayal to him too. "As long as she can't hurt us anymore Inuyasha I don't care what happens to her," said Sango as she hugged Inuyasha again feeling happy once more in the grip of the man she loved.

"Then you don't have to care my love," said Inuyasha as they walked outside together while hugging each other in perfect bliss.

It was then that Sango noticed her weapons beside a nearby tree and realized that they had been brought here through Inuyasha's divine powers. "Thanks for summoning my weapons Inuyasha," said Sango who put everything where it normally went when it came to her weapons.

"No problem really. I figured that now that you were out of your prison with weapons in hand we could kill Naraku and rescue your brother to make him part of our family," said Inuyasha.

"You know where Naraku and Kohaku are?" said Sango surprised by this latest news.

"Yes. While I went to get you I had Sesshomorru go with Kanna to find out where he was and found that he is to the East of here in one of his castles with Kohaku," said Inuyasha pointing in a direction that was obviously East.

"Let's go then," said Sango as Inuyasha nodded and she got on his back as they now headed East to kill Naraku and rescue Sango's little brother Kohaku.

(Somewhere in the East)

Sesshomorru and Kanna watched the castle with interest as well what was inside through Kanna's mirror. Currently the castle had a powerful barrier around as well as a massive army of mindless demons swarming inside the barrier to protect their master. "This will not be easy since there is no way to sneak in," said Sesshomorru as he looked at the castle inside and different area inside the castle through the mirror.

"We must wait for Master Inuyasha to break through the barrier and the demons before we can act to destroy Naraku," said Kanna as her mirror showed an image of Kohaku sitting in a corner somewhere in the castle.

"Yes. We must also wait till my brother uses his powers to save the boy from possible death if the jewel shard is to be removed to make the sacred jewel whole again," said Sesshomorru knowing that this was going to be tricky even for Inuyasha.

(Western Lands Castle)

Kikyo and Rin had gone into a deep meditation the moment they got back to the castle with Shippo who was waiting near the castle gate for his friends and loved ones return. In the limbic trance as before they looked at past and present events that lead to future ones that hadn't yet occurred. While looking for the future events to unfold Rin pointed to someone who was in the same place they were waiting for the same events to reappear. Kikyo saw it was an old female half-demon cow that was watching for what events had yet to unfold from the clouds of uncertainty. "Who are you?" said Kikyo in a demanding voice that echoed through out the plain.

The old female half-demon cow looked and smiled at them both to indicate she meant no harm to them. "I like you Kikyo was a priestess, but a curse was put on me stay like this and I was exiled into a snowy mountain area away from others. I am Bova the one who is responsible for creating the un-holy arrow that gave Inuyasha his new found strength, powers, and transformed body," said Bova as she turned back to the plain to look for future events that were taking longer then usual for her to see.

"You are the one who did that toInuyasha? Why?" said Kikyo wishing she had a bow and arrow to kill Bova for forging the weapon that nearly killed Inuyasha.

"Naraku gave me holy items and knowledge necessary to create the un-holy arrow for his own purposes to pay off my debt to the mad man. I made one and only one un-holy arrow out of fear of it power when it hits its intended target. Since then I have felt the power of the one who was hit with it and have feared what he may do to me since he knows of my existence. However, he has apparently decided not to kill me and it is for that act of kind mercy that I destroyed the tools and knowledge needed to create such a weapon. When this is over I was hoping you would tell him that I would be honored to be in his loyal service in the castle you two reside in...if he would grant me that honor that is," said Bova with hope in her voice at the very end.

"I will speak to Inuyasha about it and maybe we can use the sacred jewel to remove the curse that plagues you gentle Bova...if Inuyasha will permit it of course," said Kikyo who knew that another priestess would be wise to have around to further Rin's training.

"Thank you kind priestess I will leave you to your search of the future that you seek to find while I do the same in a different area," said Bova as she faded away from sight.

"Will Lord Inuyasha really do what he said he will Mistress Kikyo?" said Rin who had kept respectfully quiet over the entire conversation.

"We will see Rin. Remember that Inuyasha may or may not decide to have Bova stay here in the castle. However, I know Inuyasha has a kind heart and I am confident Inuyasha will show mercy to her again by letting her stay in the castle and freeing her from her curse," said Kikyo as she turned her attention back to the task at hand.

(Somewhere in the East)

Inuyasha was working nearly full speed with Sango burying her head into the back of his clothes, which Inuyasha had secretly cleaned before arriving at the village Inn to rescue her. She absorbed his scent as she couldn't do anything else since he was going so fast she wouldn't be able to see where they were going. 'I hope we can free Kohaku from Naraku's grasp before that bastard does something to him,' Sango thought as started to drift asleep just as Inuyasha had nearly arrived at the spot where Sesshomorru and Kanna were watching the castle.

Sesshomorru sensed the two coming his way right before Inuyasha jumped into the same tree branch as them. "Hey big brother you look well as do you Kanna," said Inuyasha smiling his demon smile while his eyes glowed in the shadows that they were in.

"It's good to see you too Inuyasha. Where's the fire cat demon called Kilala?" said a curious Sesshomorru knowing that the fire cat demon was with Inuyasha originally.

"Let's just say she's dumping off some last minute garbage down the old well," said Inuyasha who saw Sesshomorru nod at the remark understanding what he meant.

"What about the monk and the wolf?" said Sesshomorru who already knew they were dead, but wanted to know regardless.

"I got my revenge for myself if that's what you're worried about Sesshomorru. I also got my revenge for Sango who is on my back currently sleeping. I killed that wolf demon Koga and Kilala got the pleasure of killing the monk after he begged me not to kill him," said Inuyasha who smiled even more after remembering the look on Miroku's face when he told Kilala to kill the monk instead of himself.

"But you didn't kill Kikyo's reincarnation and she could be a threat to us when she returns from that well that leads according to you to her world," said Sesshomorru who saw that Inuyasha just smiled at that.

"You think I didn't put her as a threat into consideration Sesshomorru? What I did to Kagome was a fate worse then death as she will spend the rest of mortal and pathetic life in her own mind like a prison where every second is terrifying beyond words. She will be inher prison and she will never get out of it no matter what they do in her world to treat her for what is untreatable," said Inuyasha who let out a little laugh at the end making Sesshomorru shiver slightly.

"I guess you did cover all the angles involving your former friends however, now that is taken care of we have more important things to worry about. Namely this barrier, the demons inside protecting their master that is Naraku, and of course the saving of the demon slayers little brother Kohaku," said Sesshomorru who as he said Kohaku's name saw Sango slowly awaken from her brief sleep.

"Leave the barrier, the demons, and Naraku to me. You, Sango, and Kanna will retrieve Kohaku from where he is in the castle. With Kohaku away from him and once properly subdued by you or Sango I can kill Naraku freely without having to worry he'll try something on him," said Inuyasha.

"Wait. Will you be all right alone fighting Naraku by yourself without me or Kanna by your side?" said Sango as she was wide awake and had listened to the plan intensely.

"Trust me Sango you will want to be retrieving Kohaku with Kanna and Sesshomorru while I fight Naraku. What I am going to do tohim no mortal eyes should have to see and besides I want you to be by your brother's side when he awakens a free boy from the clutches of a cruel master once the jewel is removed," said Inuyasha as Sango got off his back.

"But if we removed the jewel from him he will die," said Sango surprised that Inuyasha would suggest such a thing.

That's where Sesshomorru comes in with Tenseiga since it has the power to saves lives like it did with Rin's life when she died," said Inuyasha looking from a now shocked Sango to a now surprised Sesshomorru.

"You think Kohaku can be saved with Tenseiga?" said Sango hopefully knowing it was a long shot since the sword had a mind of its own.

"If Sesshomorru commands Tenseiga to heal Kohaku the sword will obey regardless if it wants to or not," said Inuyasha in an all knowing voice.

"I understand my brother. Shall we proceed now?" said Sesshomorru who scooped up Kanna on his shoulder.

"Yes Sesshomorru. Now is time when Naraku will know what it means to pick on someone stronger then him. Let's go," said Inuyasha now all serious as he pulled out Tetsuigia as Sango got her weapon ready and Sesshomorru did with Tokijin as well as they set out to destroy their hated enemy.

(A/N: Were nearing the end. I think I have one more chapter to produce. But you won;t see it till I get A LOT of reviews. FEED ME!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Conclussion: The Devil comes to Collect

(A/N: Before we get started there is something I need to say or...write. WHATEVER! Anyway after this final chapter I will be out of stories to post and chapters to write. My mindhas reache a dry spell or in other words I've got what I like to call a writer story block. Meaning I can't come up with any more ideas for any other stories. Hopefully I'll be able to get out of my dry spell to create a disent story. Maybe another Inuyasha fic or Teen Titans if I'm hit with any inspiration. However, I always wanted to do a Star War fic and if anyone has any ideas they want to share THAT ARE WITHIN REASONthey know where to find me. With that being said enjoy the rest of the story.)

Inuyasha smashed through Naraku's barrier like it was nothing and immediately started slicing and dicing demons left and right with his Tetsuigia. Sesshomorru was right behind him along with Sango cutting through the demons. Kanna used her mirrors to create a barrier against long ranged demon attacks while on Sesshomorru's shoulder. Inuyasha's power amazed the others as they watched slightly out of the corner of their eye the force Inuyasha was unleashing upon the vast majority of the demons that came at him. 'Unreal' they all thought as they were amazed how Inuyasha blasted them all with his demonic red energy either from his hands, eyes, and/or sword.

After disposing of the demon army Naraku had created for his own protection Inuyasha smashed through the castle and immediately went one direction while Sango and the others went a different way to get to Kohaku. Inuyasha found the door he was looking for and kicked it down and entered seeing Naraku sitting their eyeing Inuyasha with a very serious look. "Hello Naraku. I think it's time for your little one way trip to hell to go into...overdrive. Wouldn't you agree?" said Inuyasha who was now covered from down to his feet in demon blood as he stared at his enemy.

"You know I would have punished the others for not having completed the task in killing you as I wanted them to Inuyasha. Unfortunately, you have taken that high honor of that privilege for yourself sooner then I had expected you to. I originally suspected you would have come for me before them to enjoy their suffering. However, I suppose I might have over looked you wanting to retrieve your precious mate before then," said Naraku as he slowly rose up from the ground not taking his eyes off his hated enemy.

"Before I send you to the other side Naraku tell me...why did you want me to fight by your side so badly that you would go so far as to have someone like Bova create that unholy arrow?" said Inuyasha as Inuyasha flexed his free hand while the other twitched around his Tetsuigia in the other.

"You know the old saying don't youInuyasha? 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend' and that's what I wanted from you since I absorbed Kagura into my body. In fact having you join me was in the planning stages sometime before I even met Bova, but I didn't have the tools or the necessary skills to create the weapon to turn you to my side. I knew I had to act fast when Kanna revealed that your little...relationship with the girl named Kagome was starting to deteriorate. I knew Inuyasha that it was only a matter of time before things started to finally turn against you for the worst. I had hoped Kikyo would have followed, but it seems the last of her love for you refuses to do so just as both of you refuse to die! But enough about plans that have failed me Inuyasha I know your here for my head and I know the others are head for Kohaku," said Naraku in a defeated yet angry voice as he already knew his fate against Inuyasha was absolute.

"And I know you know the old saying about the dead Naraku that even now goes through your mind. Shall I recite itfor you? 'And when they heard of the dead...some mocked. And others said we will thee again of this matter'. It means that those who believe that the dead can do nothing are fools because somewhere along line of time...the dead speak. But I will digress from such things and get back to you about your nearly flawless plan for me to join you. I'll give you that much and the fact that you hit all the right keys at the exact moment of every turn in my life to instigate my suffering. I wouldn't admit this, but since you are about to die I will reveal to you a truth I discovered about you a long time ago. I fine you were in fact a worthy opponent Naraku and master tactician who knew when and how to strike his enemy in just the right way. If you hadn't been such a greedy, sadistic, ego filled psycho of a mutated version of a half-demon...I might actually have respect for you," said Inuyasha seeing Naraku's eyes widen with surprise then nearly bug out of their sockets with anger at his last sentence.

"There is no need to add insult to injury Inuyasha considering you know that I know...that I cannot win and I respectfully ask that you get this over with," said Naraku as he saw Inuyasha smile at him as he moved steadily towards Naraku for the kill.

(In the castle else ware)

Sesshomorru was out in front with Sango behind him swinging Tokijin to cut through several remaining demons that were around. Thanks to Kanna on his shoulder they knew exactly where Kohaku would be as Sango kicked down the door and saw Kohaku sitting on his knees with his head down slightly as if waiting for someone to pick him up. "This is way too easy," said Sango who couldn't understand why Kohaku was just sitting their waiting to be taken away.

"Its too easy sister because Naraku has given up on fighting Inuyasha and all of you at this point," said Kohaku whose eyes were still glass when he raised his head.

"Why? Naraku's not one to give up easily it doesn't make sense," said Sesshomorru as all three slowly approached Kohaku in case he might try something.

"Naraku can't beat Inuyasha no matter what he does so he's not going to try anymore against such an incredible power he unknowingly released inside the half-demon. You've all sensed his power that much my master knows, but you have no idea just how much of that power Inuyasha has yet to release. What the half-demon has released so far that you can sense is nothing to the full fury he will unleash if any of you are to die or are injured and Naraku knows this. My master knows that he would want a death now then a death later at the hands of an angry and psychotic Inuyasha whose power is nearly limitless. Naraku told me that you would come for me and that you would free mefrom his control so do what you came to do so Inuyasha can do what he came here to do," said Kohaku who closed his eyes and Sesshomorru knew what the boy meant.

Sesshomorru took the blunt end of the bottom of Tokijin and hit Kohaku slightly in the back of the head knocking him out. "Sango pick him up and let's go outside and wait for Inuyasha to come out of the castle," said Sesshomorru calmly.

Sango did as Sesshomorru asked and picked up Kohaku and they all ran out of the castle to a safe distance as they waited for Inuyasha to come out from the castle. 'Soon this nightmare will be over,' thought Sango as this nightmare that was Naraku was about to end.

(In the castle)

"You know how long I've waited for this day Naraku? I have pictured this day down to the last hour, minute, and second that is your miserable life. I relish in this day and reflect on how you ruined MY life 50 years ago all the way up to now with this scheme you had created for me serving you as you did Kagura. You want me toend it now Naraku? I say were going to drag this out and make you my personal chew toy till I send you hell," said Inuyasha as he took Tetsuigia and sliced off Naraku's left arm without another word as Naraku's screamed for he was worth.

Inuyasha didn't stop though as he did an upward slice to Naraku right arm only to turn into a spin back downward on both of Naraku's legs essentially cutting the ground out from under Inuyasha's hated enemy. "I...thought you...were going...to make me...suffer Inuyasha?" said Naraku who really was suffering from the pain, but he thought it would be worse.

Inuyasha just smiled at Naraku's words as if it were a joke. "Are you going to call me a liar now Naraku? Just because you're dying from blood loss doesn't mean I'm not done because we are by far...from it," said Inuyasha whose smile became psychotic looking as he put away his sword as his eyes glowed and his claws were now flexed and extended to maximum efficiency.

Naraku's eyes went wide with horror then they were before as he realized what Inuyasha was talking about. "NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" said Naraku as Inuyasha dug his claws into him and tore at his flesh as he sent red demonic energy through his hands and eyes that pierced every nerve in Naraku's flesh.

The once mighty multi demon forged creature that was Naraku was becoming nothing more then burned and liquid flesh. "Don't think it ends for you here when you die Naraku for when I die in the far off future...I'll pull whatever weight in hell or where ever I go to continue where I left off with you before now," said Inuyasha as he finally ripped out Naraku heart and crushed it in his hands just as the monster died staring at him with horrified eyes.

Inuyasha then pulled out his Tetsuigia and unleashed multiple and powerful Wind Scar's through out the castle as it exploded in multiple places. Inuyasha smiled as he saw the dark castle burn down from the fires of his rage that he had held in for over 50 years. As he walking out he stopped for a moment and let out one demonic sounding and loud roar that echoed throughout the burning castle and sky.

He jumped into the air and immediately landed next to a surprised Sango who had not expected Inuyasha to land right next to her nearly scarring her out of her mind. "Inuyasha don't do that!" said Sango who grabbed her chest around her heart who was scared from a combination of Inuyasha's roar and then immediate appearance.

"Sorry I had to getthat off my chest. Can you forgive me?" said Inuyasha in an almost innocent type of way, but before the demon slayer could answer Sesshomorru wished to have his voice heard.

"Sorry to interrupt your...flirting my brother, but I believe we should get Kohaku back to the castle now. The boy has the shard out of him and has been revived with Tenseiga. Also according to Kanna and her mirror we have a guest at our castle that acquires your attention for I believe Bova has arrived and awaiting us," said Sesshomorru who was holding Kohaku in his arm while Kanna was on his shoulder showing Inuyasha Bova was in fact in the Western Lands castle.

"I hate tohaveguests waiting lets go," said Inuyasha as he scooped up a surprised Sango and grabbed her boomerang weapon that she nearly dropped with his teeth and rushed back to the Western Lands castle.

(Sometime later)

"Hello Lord Inuyasha I am glad you are all safe. I honorably and respectfully wish to be a loyal servant in your castle," said the half-demon cow Bova as she bowed her head as much as she could without considering her elderly aged state.

"Of course gentle Bova. However, I would be one who is honored to have you here in this castle. But first...we must remove this curse on you that has plagued you for so long in your life," said Inuyasha as he took the jewel shard from Sango that came from the body of Kohaku and placed the final piece of the jewel in its place restoring what the girl Kagome ironically freed, enslaved, and tried to kill had done the opposite of shortly after meeting her.

Speaking of that girl Kagome, Kilala had just appeared from the side of his face in her more threatening form along with Kikyo and Rin. "The jewel is finally complete I see," said Kikyo as she saw it glow once more with that brilliant holy light that made demons, human, and half-demon sought after it.

"Yes, but the jewel won't be around for long as this jewel will now be used to free this cursed priestess turned half-demon back to the way she was. By the way Kilala did you drop Kagome into the well as I specified you to do?" said Inuyasha as Kilala nodded her head as a 'yes' to his question.

"Rin thinks this is so exciting!" said Rin who was jumping up and down with anticipation at what was about to happen.

"I know Rin I'm excited too I always wanted to see what would happen if the jewel was used as a whole," said Shippo who was right beside her.

Inuyasha smiled and turned back to Bova and placed the jewel directly on her forehead before he spoke. "Sacred jewel hear my words grant my wish to this form in front of me and free her from this insufferable curse place upon her. Make her the priestess she once was before she was trapped in this half-demon cursed body!" said Inuyasha and as he finished saying the last word the jewel glowed in a brilliant light that consumed Bova and blinded everyone else from it.

When the light passed they saw a semi-elderly woman in worn out priestess clothing before them with brown hair with some gray along the sides. The old woman had some wrinkles on her face that held dark brown eyes. She had been staring at Inuyasha in shock as she felt it as well as he saw it that Bova was now free from her curse that had put her in exile in the beginning. "I...I am free! FREE!" said Bova in a happy shriek that would have made Rin proud if the girl wasn't already surprised at seeing Bova's new form that was currently hugging Inuyasha with all her elderly strength.

When she finally let go she bowed her head respectfully as Sango came over and kissed her mate on lips. "You did a wonderful thing Inuyasha," said Sango as she kissed him again more passionately.

Inuyasha smiled ashe gave off agrowledof extreme happiness at her affection. "I can domany OTHER wonderful things with you too, but will do that some place more...private," said Inuyasha making Sango blush a little while hoping that Shippo, Rin, and Kanna didn't hear him as he started licking her ear affectionately increasing her blush effectively to that of a tomato faced one.

Bova and Sesshomorru could only sigh while Kilala covered Kanna and Shippo's eyes while Kikyo blocked Rin's. "A half-demon in love with a demon slayer...only an altered half-demon could pull off such irony," said Sesshomorru finally.

"That's me! Now for some intimate quality alone time," said Inuyasha as he picked up Sango and rushed off to a secluded part of the castle for some...'intimate quality alone time' together.

The End

(A/N: I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed my story both officially and those who reviewed me saying they loved it. You guys are what made writing this story worth while. This is possibly one of my top 3 best Inuyasha stories I have ever written and posted. You guys rock! Thanks again to all who reviewed. PEACE!)


End file.
